A Chance To Love You
by ajnab36330
Summary: After being sent to a Catholic boarding school because of her rebellious ways, 17-year-old Annabelle Tillman meets and falls in love with her English Literature teacher, Simone Bradley. Can this love survive?
1. I Hate This Place Already

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the Loving Annabelle movie. I only own the characters of my own invention. Any dialogue found in this story that is similar to the movie does not belong to me. Characters and dialogue belong to Katherine Brooks.**

Chapter 1 I Hate This Place Already

The sun was just setting over the horizon when the sleek black Mercedes-Benz, 17 year old Annabelle Tillman was riding in pulled to a stop. Pink's _Let's Get This Party Started_ could be heard coming from the cd player inside the car. Annabelle looked over at her friend Sam who was also 17 and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel and dancing in her seat as the song came to an end. Sam shifted the gear into 1st, pulled the emergency brake, and shut the ignition off.

"Where the hell are we?!" Annabelle asked looking out her window at the dilapidated building they were parked in front of.

"It's a surprise!" Sam laughed shaking her strawberry blonde hair, opening her door, and getting out of the car.

"I hate this place already." Annabelle said with a look of disgust on her face tossing her brown hair with highlights out of her face.

"Don't judge a building by the way it looks outside! I was here last week and this place is awesome!" Sam grinned helping her friend out of the car.

"You were here last week and you didn't invite me?! Some friend you are!" Annabelle shoved her friend playfully taking a cigarette out of her pack she had in her back pocket and lighting it up.

"Oh yeah! One more thing, here I forgot to give you this." Sam said handing Annabelle a card that she had in her pocket.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked looking at the card in disbelief. "A fake ID?! Really Sam?! That's how you got in here last week?!" Annabelle added turning the card over in her hand. It looked like her regular driver's license except the date was changed to make it look like she was 21.

"What?! You didn't expect me to get you in on your looks alone did you?! As hot as you are, even I couldn't pull off a miracle like that!" Sam laughed at the shocked expression on her friend's face.

"Where did you get this anyway?!" Annabelle demanded to know as she pocketed the card and fell into step with Sam as they made their way towards the building.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Sam replied with a smirk nudging Annabelle as they walked.

"You need to come up with a new line. That's so lame!" Annabelle huffed and took a final drag on her cigarette before flicking it aside in the gutter they were passing. Someone shouted at her in anger, but she ignored them and kept on walking.

Techno music was blasting from inside as they walked up the steps and approached the security guy standing by the open front door. They handed him their ID cards and he marked their hands to show they were over 21 before allowing them inside. Lights flashed all over the building as they made their way inside and was assaulted with the smell of different colognes, body sweat, cigarettes, and alcohol.

"Wow!" Annabelle mouthed looking around impressed. She could see people dancing in every place she looked and her own body started moving to the beat of the song that was playing. _Closer_ by Ne Yo started playing and Annabelle saw a bunch of people start dancing closer together as opposed to the way they had been when she came in.

"Ugh! I need a drink!" Annabelle groaned making her way through the crowd to where the bar was.

"Hey ladies! What can I get you?!" the bartender asked giving Annabelle the once over. The bartender had gelled spikey hair that had a purple streak through one side of it and a leather wrist cuff with spikes on her right wrist.

"A screwdriver with more screw than driver." Annabelle replied handing the bartender some money to pay for her drink. The bartender took the money and handed Annabelle her drink that had more alcohol than orange juice in it.

"That thing is making me drunk just standing here smelling it!" Sam laughed at Annabelle and asked for a beer while handing the bartender the money to pay for it.

"Well don't sniff it then!" Annabelle retorted making a face at her friend.

Sam laughed and began dancing to the song that had started up in the background. The Dream's _Falsetto_ was blasting out through the speakers and both girls started dancing while holding their drinks. Annabelle looked across the room and noticed a wavy blonde haired woman standing with some other women dancing and laughing.

"Whoa! Who is that?!" Annabelle asked pointing across the room at the woman she had spotted.

"Whose who?" Sam asked looking in the direction Annabelle was pointing.

"Her!" Annabelle said pointing at the blonde again.

"Oh that's… fuck me up the ass with a double headed purple dildo!" Sam exclaimed putting her empty beer bottle down on the bar and starting to try to move away from where they were standing.

Annabelle coughed as the sip she had been taking went down the wrong pipe at Sam's exclamation. She could feel Sam trying to push them away from the bar and really didn't want to leave her view of the woman from across the room.

"What's going on?! Why are you ever so subtly moving us down the bar?!" Annabelle demanded which forced Sam to stop.

"Because your ex's ex is about to make her presence known!" Sam explained nodding in the direction Annabelle had been staring.

Annabelle turned her head and just managed to duck as a fist came flying out of nowhere towards her head. Sam stood in front of Annabelle to hold the girl that had tried to hit her back, but the girl was dead set on hurting Annabelle.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Annabelle shouted at her ex-girlfriend's ex-girlfriend.

"You know what my problem is, bitch!" the other girl shouted trying to move Sam out of the way.

"Actually I don't so why don't you make like a tree and leave?!" Annabelle said with a shooing motion of her hand.

"You think you something just because your mother is a Senator. You ain't shit! I don't even see what Kara saw in you!" the other girl glared at Annabelle stopping her struggling.

"Oh! So that's what this is all about?!" Annabelle said with a laugh. "It's not my fault you can't keep your women satisfied and they have to get it from someplace else. Besides in case you haven't noticed she left us both dumbass!" Annabelle laughed again trying to hide the pain the other girl's words had caused.

"Fuck you, you bitch!" the other girl finally managed to get around Sam and started pummeling every inch of Annabelle she could reach. Not one to back down, Annabelle gave back as good as she got and soon the other girl was laying on the floor wishing she hadn't started anything.

"Shit! Come on!" Sam cried grabbing Annabelle's arm and making a beeline for the door. Before they got halfway there, uniform police officers blocked their path and made them stop.

"This is the last time I take you anywhere!" Sam laughed at Annabelle as they were both given their Miranda rights and handcuffed.

Annabelle looked over at her friend and gave a weak laugh. She was in trouble now and wished the cops would give her some tissue to stop the blood dripping from her nose. After being put into the police cruiser, they were taken downtown to the police station and put in the juvenile ward until their parents came. Annabelle and Sam were put in separate cells to keep them from getting into any more trouble which Annabelle thought was stupid since they were technically in jail. Annabelle laid down on the cot that was smaller than a twin bed and let her thoughts drift back to the blonde she had seen from across the room. "Who is she and why can't I stop thinking about her?!" Annabelle wondered aloud to herself as she lay on the cot.

The door opened and the posh impeccably dressed 45 year old Senator from the state of California, Olivia Tillman stepped inside and looked down at her battered and bloody 17 year old juvenile delinquent daughter. The door shut behind her and the Senator sat down on the stool across from the cot where her daughter lay.

"Out of all the things you have pulled this past year, this takes the cake." Olivia Tillman said eyeing her daughter angrily. "Why can't you behave yourself and stay out of trouble?!" she demanded throwing her hands up in the air and shaking her head angrily.

"I was bored." Annabelle replied in a bored tone that only made her mother even madder.

"You were bored?!" Senator Tillman repeated looking at her daughter's uncaring attitude towards the situation she was in. "Well since you're so bored I guess we will have to remedy that. This is the final straw, Annabelle you leave me no choice. I'm sending you to St. Theresa's School for Girls, maybe they can help relief your boredom!" she added as Annabelle finally realized what was about to happen.

"You're sending me to a Catholic boarding school?!" Annabelle shouted incredulously at her mother.

"You brought this on yourself. It's either that or jail, do you really want to stay in this place?" Senator Tillman asked smugly looking at the defeat in her daughter's eyes.

"Not really." Annabelle replied folding her arms over her chest and turning away from her mother.

Senator Tillman's phone started ringing and Annabelle was shocked to see the manner of how her mother's tone changed from angry to pleasant in a matter of seconds. It was like watching someone with multiple personality disorder change from one personality to the next. "Yes Governor, I was just about to call you back…" her mother was saying as she pointed her finger at Annabelle and exited the holding cell leaving her daughter behind.

Two weeks later her bags packed and her fate sealed Annabelle Tillman rode in the limo with her mother and all her mother's security detail and made the drive to St. Theresa's School for Girls in Los Angeles, California. The drive was quiet and uneventful as they reached the gates to the school Annabelle rolled the window down and looked out at her prison she was forced to live at for her final year of school. The car stopped in front of a tall building with a church off to the side of it and a statue of an Angel out in front of it.

Annabelle opened her door and stared at the building for a long time and muttered to herself, "I hate this place already."

**Please read and review! This is my first time doing a fanfinction on a movie so feedback is welcome!**

..


	2. A Familiar Face

**A:N/ **This fanfiction story is completed I just have to get it all typed out. Will update as soon as I get the next chapters typed up.

1 laptop+2lesbians=stories written by hand.

Dialogue in this chapter was borrowed from the scene where Catherine first meets Annabelle. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2 A Familiar Face

The driver got out and opened the door for Annabelle, then proceeded to open the trunk to remove her luggage. For a split second, Annabelle contemplated how far she could get before they caught her and dragged her back. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, lit it, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. The nicotine helped calm her nerves but she still wished her sentence in purgatory actually hadn't been on this side of hell

"Someone will be out to get you shortly." Annabelle heard her mother say as she gave the woman that had given birth to her, her best "go to hell" look.

Her mother got back in the car and left her in front of the Angel statue. Still taking minute drags off of her cigarette, Annabelle sat down on the stoop next to the steps to wait for someone to come and get her. She heard a bell ringing in the distance and soon began to notice girls of various ages walking around the campus in white button down shirts, green and grey plaid skirts, and blue jackets. Annabelle watched them all curiously and was about to reach for another cigarette when she saw someone that looked oddly familiar to her.

"Sam?!" Annabelle gasped in shock seeing her juvenile delinquent friend walking down the slope in her direction.

"No way!" Sam yelled running to Annabelle and sweeping her up in a big hug.

"You go to school here?!" Annabelle asked amazed staring at the school uniform on her friend.

"Eh, don't go on about it." Sam replied with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sam added still unable to believe her friend was actually there.

"I've been sentenced to this place." Annabelle said making a face.

"You're kidding right? This is a joke, right?" Sam laughed waiting for Annabelle to nod.

"No." Annabelle said with a shake of her head and pointed to her stuff on the ground behind her.

Sam stopped laughing and glanced over at Annabelle's stuff laying on the ground. She noticed the guitar case next to a duffel bag and grinned.

"At least you brought your guitar." Sam smirked causing Annabelle to laugh.

"Hey Davis, whose your friend?!" a voice behind them spoke and Sam groaned when she saw who it was.

"This is Annabelle, Catherine. Don't you have freshmen to torture?" Sam answered the raven haired girl that had appeared next to her.

"Sure, but you know you're always on my list of people to torture first." Catherine laughed looking at Annabelle intently. "Are you in a band?" she added noticing Annabelle's guitar case as well.

"Yeah." Annabelle nodded taking another cigarette out of the case and lighting it up.

"A rock star. Nice. My dad was drummer for the Weary. He's off doing his own thing now." Catherine said smugly looking at Annabelle's guitar case again.

"He's in rehab." Sam corrected her which earned her an elbow from Catherine.

"Dude!" Catherine glared at Sam angrily while Sam shrugged.

"What?! He is! Why do you keep denying it?!" Sam challenged glaring back at Catherine.

"Whatever! Anyway, you better not let them catch you smoking." Catherine said to Annabelle as she turned to leave.

"Who was that?!" Annabelle asked Sam when Catherine was out of ear shot.

"Just a bully." Sam shrugged.

A bell rang again somewhere and Sam adjusted her backpack on her shoulder's glancing at her watch as she did so.

"Shit! I gotta go. I'll see you after Chem class okay?" Sam groaned hugging her friend again.

"Alright." Annabelle nodded sitting on the stoop again.

Paste your document here...


	3. Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

**A:N/ **Dialogue in this chapter borrowed from the scene where Simone meets Annabelle and escorts her to Mother Immaculata's office.

HOW AM I DOING SO FAR?! :D

Chapter 3 Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

Tall and attractive thirty-two year old Simone Bradley thought she had it all. She had a good job that she loved, a family that loved and accepted her, and many friends to keep her free time occupied. But even though she had all of that, she wasn't happy and having to hide the fact she was a lesbian from her co-workers was hard. Simone had gotten used to this for years, until her best friend's sister started going to school there a couple of years before and her secret was out. Simone had called her best friend and explained the situation to her only to be assured that Sam would be discreet about it. Simone seemed reassured by her friend, because Sam had always seemed to be a good natured and trustworthy person. She was still wary though and was careful around her. All of that changed as she walked down the slope towards the three girls talking and saw the new girl that was standing there.

"Shit." Simone muttered quietly as the bell rang and the girls milling around the quad started to disperse. She saw Sam walk off and approached the girl sitting on the stoop again.

"Hi, you must be Annabelle." Simone said with a smile holding out her hand for Annabelle to shake.

Annabelle had been in mid puff when Simone spoke and now choked on the smoke in her lungs as she looked up to see who had spoken and saw the familiar blonde haired woman.

"Oh umm yes I am." Annabelle coughed and cleared her throat taking the hand in her own and shaking it.

She immediately felt a spark course through her body at the simple touch between the two women. Instinctively Annabelle let go of Simone's hand and reach into her bag to pull out the transfer papers she had with her. She handed them to Simone and waited for Simone to look through them. From the thick folder Simone gleamed a little bit of information on just who this girl was. Annabelle's misdeeds at her previous schools, her drug use, and brushes with the law were all in there. Simone kept her demeanor professional while hiding her shock seeing just how rebellious this teenager was.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll take you to see Mother Immaculate now." Simone said gesturing for Annabelle to follow. "There are strict rules that we follow here and everyone must follow them. All students must wear a uniform during school hours, no exception. You many change into casual attire after school if you wish, but it is not required. No boys are allowed on campus for any reason without permission from Mother Immaculate or Father Harris. There is no smoking, no drinking, and no drugs of any kind permitted on campus as well." Simone informed Annabelle as she started to light another cigarette.

Annabelle returned the cancer stick back to her pack and put them back in her pocket. Simone chuckled to herself and continued to walk into the building they had been headed towards.

"This is the Administrative Hall. All offices can be found here as well as the cafeteria. Senior dorm rooms are upstairs. Your classes will be held in the building up the hill. Do you have any questions?" Simone concluded her introductory speech and turned to face Annabelle. She quickly noticed the look of anger on Annabelle's ace and could only guess what was going on in the teenager's head.

"No." Annabelle said not looking at the woman standing next to her.

"Ok. This is Mother Immaculata's office. Good Luck." Simone nodded and gently knocked on the door to the office handing Annabelle back her folder.

"Come in." a voice said from inside and Simone opened the door for Annabelle to enter.

As the door closed behind Annabelle, she made a mental note to find Sam and make sure her friend knew what the meaning of discreet was.

"Well Annabelle Tillman it's nice to finally meet you." Mother Immaculata said as Annabelle walked into her office. The immediate look on Mother Immaculata's face showed how much she disliked the way Annabelle dressed, looked, and carried herself. Annabelle didn't say a word and just handed the older lady her transcript folder.

"Everything seems to be in order." Mother Immaculata repeated the words of the other woman as she looked through the file. "I assume Miss Bradley has already gone over the rules of the school. You will be in dorm five and Miss Bradley will be your dorm advisor as well as your English Literature teacher. Here are your uniforms that you must wear to school. Keep them clean and ironed at all times. Do you have any questions?" Mother Immaculata asked looking over at Annabelle and seeing the same angry expression Simone had.

"No." Annabelle said flatly, not looking at this person of authority either.

"Alright. You may go collect your things and carry them upstairs to your room. You will be in room 10. Once you have taken your things up, you may go to lunch." Mother Immaculata informed her handing Annabelle the uniforms and allowing her to escape from the office.

"She is a little rough around the edges but we will straighten her out in no time." Mother Immaculata said to herself when Annabelle left her office.

"Fuck!" Annabelle cursed to herself the minute she had shut the door behind her. She really was in hell now!


	4. Can I Have Your Autograph?

**A:N/ **Dialogue from this chapter borrowed from the first cafeteria scene in the movie.

Chapter 4 Can I Have Your Autograph?

Annabelle sat down at a table in the cafeteria after Mother Immaculata prayed for the food. She felt so out of place being the only girl not in uniform yet.

"You're in dorm five right?" a quiet voice asked as she sat down.

"Yeah." Annabelle nodded looking at the girl in front of her.

"That's great! I am too, the other sisters never let us do anything but Miss Bradley lets us stay up later on the weekends and order pizza sometimes. I'm Lauren Collins by the way, but everyone calls me Collins." The raven haired girl chattered away energetically.

Catherine walked up to the table at that moment and looked at Collins without saying a word. Collins quickly picked her tray up and walked away as Sam and another brunette hurried over.

"What did you do with your Chem notes?!" the new girl asked Catherine as she panicked.

"Why are you wigging out?!" Catherine demanded looking at the new girl curiously.

"I'm wigging out cuz if I don't pass Chem I'm going to fail again!" the new girl exclaimed ignoring the face Annabelle was sitting there.

"It's her second go round as a senior." Catherine explained to Annabelle with a shrug.

"Thanks a lot Cat! Just announce it to the whole friggin world!" the brunette hugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Catherine said with another shrug.

"You can borrow mine." Sam offered taking her notes out of her bag and handing them to her.

"Thanks!" the brunette gratefully took them and put them in her own bag.

"That reminds me," Annabelle said turning to face Sam. "You ass!" she hissed punching her friend on the arm.

"What did I do now?!" Sam laughed rubbing her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?!" Annabelle demanded punching Sam again.

"Huh? Oh that! I tried to tell you but we were conveniently interrupted remember?" Sam laughed looking at Annabelle with a smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" Catherine asked lost in the dialogue between the two friends.

"No one." Annabelle and Sam said at the same time ignoring Catherine.

"Oh my god! You're Annabelle Tillman!" the new girl practically shouted which caused Sam to stop laughing.

"How do you know that?!" Annabelle asked astonished at the girl sitting across from her.

The new girl reached into her bag and pulled out a Los Angeles Tribune newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Annabelle in handcuffs being led to a police cruiser. The headline read, "Senators Daughter Causes Trouble Again". Sam grabbed the paper from the new girl and laughed uproariously. Annabelle stared at the paper in disbelief with her mouth open in shock.

"How many people have seen this?!" Annabelle groaned when she could speak again.

"Everyone in my current events class so probably thirty kids. I'm Kristen Edwards by the way." The new girl introduced herself and offered her hand for Annabelle to shake.

Annabelle shook the other girl's hand and turned to Sam who was still snickering and laughing. Annabelle stared at Sam for a long time before punching her on the arm again.

"This is all your fault!" Annabelle exclaimed in disgust snatching the paper away from Sam.

"HaHa! I'm sorry! It's too damn funny not to laugh!" Sam snickered again rubbing her arm.

"It's not funny!" Annabelle hissed trying not to laugh herself.

"See your laughing!" Sam laughed putting her head down on the table shaking with laughter.

"Is it true?" Kristen asked looking between the two laughing hyenas.

"Yeah. I got charged with assault and battery, resisting arrest, and possession of a false ID." Annabelle said not batting an eye at Kristen as she looked over the paper.

"And I got charged with resisting arrest, obstruction of governmental operations, and possession of a false ID. Then my car was towed, impounded, and taken away from me." Sam informed them with a snicker and a sigh of pain.

"Seriously?!" Annabelle asked looking at her friend dubiously.

Sam nodded causing Annabelle to feel guilty all over again. She noticed her friend start laughing again and rolled her eyes.

"What now?!" Annabelle demanded wishing Sam would stop laughing at her expense.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Sam gasped out clutching the stitch in her side causing all four girls to laugh.


	5. Keep It A Secret

Chapter 5 Keep It A Secret

Later that night Annabelle was in her room unpacking when Sam showed up at her door. She motioned for Annabelle to follow her, and they both went for a walk.

"So how do you like it so far?" Sam asked leading Annabelle to a secluded spot behind an Angel statue.

"It's the worst place I've ever been in!" Annabelle complained lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Sorry dude." Sam laughed and shook her head and lit a cigarette of her own.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this secret rendezvous?" Annabelle asked her friend suspiciously as she smoked her cigarette.

"Miss Bradley. " Sam stated looking at Annabelle seriously and taking a drag off her cigarette.

"What about her?" Annabelle asked confused.

"Well, umm I need to ask you not to tell people you saw her at the club we went to." Sam explained glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh don't worry about that." Annabelle assured her blowing out smoke.

"How do you know her anyway?" asked looking over at her friend curiously.

"She's Candace's best friend." Sam answered sheepishly looking at Annabelle to get her reaction.

"Candace?! But I thought she was straight!" Annabelle gasped dropping her cigarette in the process.

"Bi." Sam corrected with a frown.

"So you have known her for how long then?" Annabelle asked unsure how to process this new information.

"A few years." Sam shrugged not liking how their conversation was going.

"How does Candace know her?" Annabelle asked beginning to recover from her shock.

"Probably the same way we know each other." Sam said with a shrug.

"Wow." Annabelle breathed and shook her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. Never thought you'd end up going to school here too." Sam apologized running her fingers through her hair.

"And Candace is with her?" Annabelle asked which caused Sam to laugh.

"No!" Sam laughed shaking her head at Annabelle. "You're such a riot today for real!" Sam added holding her side again.

"Hey you said they were best friends and when I was with Kara everyone called her my best friend so…" Annabelle shrugged as Sam continued to laugh.

"So I guess that means you're my old lady then since we're best friends too, eh?!" Sam joked glancing sideways at Annabelle.

"Sure! Like everyone would believe that!" Annabelle joined in her laughter until tears came to her eyes.

"We better get back. Curfew is about to come up and we don't want to get in trouble now do we?" Sam said raising her eye brow and nudging her friend.

"Trouble? What's that?!" Annabelle laughed looping her arm with Sam's and heading back to the dorm.

As they entered the dormitory above the Administration Hall, Sam saw Miss Bradley standing in the corridor. She sighed and walked Annabelle to her room, said good night, and headed for her own room.

"Sam, I need to speak with you." Simone Bradley said motioning for Sam to join her in her room.

"What?!" Sam demanded as Simone closed the door.

"Watch your attitude, Samantha!" Simone warned stepping closer to the other girl.

"Sorry, I'm tired and don't need this right now." Sam apologized with a sigh.

"I won't keep you long. I merely wished to know what all you have told your friend about seeing me at that club the night you were arrested." Simone explained staring at Sam intently.

"I told her who you were and how I know you." Sam shrugged watching Simone's face become angry. "Look, I'm sorry we just happened to be in the same place at the same time as you were, and I'm sorry we ruined your night getting arrested but I am not going to lie to my best friend about how I know you. Don't worry. I took care of it. She won't say a word to anyone. Happy?!" Sam blundered on in a fit of anger as well at Simone's outrage.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. My personal life and professional life are two separate things. Make sure you keep this quiet!" Simone warned her walking to the door to open it.

"Get off your rag! I said I took care of it!" Sam retorted angrily folding her arms over her chest.

"While we are at this school that kind of talk is unacceptable. You will respect me as your teacher and dorm advisor or face the consequences! Do I make myself clear?!" Simone demanded forcing Sam to look at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Sam spat out and walked past Simone to let herself out.

Simone stood there trying to calm herself down as the door shut behind her with a snap. She walked over to the window and glanced out at the surrounding buildings. The lights shimmering off the surface of the pool in the distance caused her to remember the night she had seen Annabelle from across the room and her initial attraction to her.


	6. Such A Bitch

**A:N/ **Dialogue in this chapter borrowed from the scene where Simone discusses "Song of Myself" by Walt Whitman in the classroom.

Chapter 6 Such A Bitch

"My respiration and inspiration. The beating of my heart. The passing of blood and air through my lungs. A few light kisses, a few embraces, a reaching of around of arms. A song of me rising from bed and meeting the sun. Now we've already spent a lot of time talking about "Song of Myself" from a stylistic perspective, but what about content?" Simone Bradley closed her poetry book and glanced around the room at her students.

"Wasn't Walt Whitman gay?" Catherine asked in a bored tone looking at her teacher as she played with her pen.

"Yes." Simone answered looking at Catherine for more of a response.

"So he's writing this about another man." Catherine stated as the other girls laughed.

"Let's take a closer look at the opening lines. What does he mean when he writes, 'I celebrate myself, for every atom belonging to me belongs to you'? Sam?" Simone asked looking at the girl she argued with the night before in her room.

"We're all connected." Sam replied simply going back to drawing on her notebook.

"Anyone else?" Simone asked seeing Annabelle's hand raised she said, "Annabelle."

"Because, through love, we feel the intensity of our connection to everything and everyone and, at the core, we're all the same. We're all one." Annabelle replied thoughtfully looking at Simone intently.

"So I'm the same as Collins? I don't think so!" Catherine scoffed and shook her head.

"Why don't you expand your mind?" Collins said quietly, playing with her wrist band.

"Why don't you stop cutting yourself?" Catherine shot back with a glare.

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch?!" Sam demanded causing everyone to gasp.

"Out of my class! Both of you!" Simone demanded pointing to the door.

Both girls gathered up their stuff and started leaving. Sam paused long enough to shoot Simone a dirty look before walking out the door. Once outside the classroom Catherine rounded on Sam and shoved her against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem, Davis?!" Catherine demanded glaring at Sam.

"Why can't you leave Collins alone?! She's never done anything to you and you keep on messing with her all the time. Enough Cat!" Sam shouted angrily pushing Catherine away from her and stalking off down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Catherine stared after her in shock wondering when exactly Sam had grown a pair of balls to stand up to her with. The bell rang and students started flooding the halls on their way to their next class. Simone approached Catherine from behind and motioned for her to come back in the now empty classroom.

"I'm getting tired of these antics of yours, Catherine. We've been over this many times and it needs to stop." Simone informed her standing in front of Catherine and folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't do anything!" Catherine scoffed angrily at her teacher.

"You always seem to target Collins as the object of your bullying. I'm not going to warn you again." Simone said motioning for Catherine to leave.

"What about Sam?" Catherine demanded as she headed for the door.

"Don't worry about Sam. I will get to her later." Simone replied turning away from Catherine to look at the papers on her desk. The problem was, she really didn't know what to do about Sam.


	7. Anywhere But Here

Chapter 7 Anywhere But Here

Annabelle sat at the table in the library working on some of her homework, staring at the pages in front of her with a glazed look in her eyes. She had been at the school for two months now and she still hated it. The upside was being in Simone Bradley's class room every day, the downside was fighting the ever mounting attractions she had to her. Try as she might, Annabelle couldn't stop thinking about her. Even her music had started being affected by the gorgeous blonde in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked sitting down next to Annabelle and opening her bag.

Annabelle gave her a sheepish smile and blushed. Sam groaned knowing it could mean only one thing. Sam sighed and shook her head taking her Pre-Calculus book out and opening it to the lesson she needed to study. Sam knew how Annabelle felt, like every other girl that had been in Simone's English Literature class, she had once had a crush on her as well. It was short lived and burned out fast once her sister had realized it. She had sat Sam down and warned her to stop what she was doing to her friend, before they all got in trouble. It was then Sam learned Simone's secret and had promised to keep it, but it hurt her to see Annabelle going through a similar thing.

"You know it's not going to work, right?" Sam asked glancing at her friend staring into space.

"What" Annabelle said innocently looking back at her work.

"This thing you have for Simone Bradley. It's not going to work. Every girl here has had some kind of crush on her, but there's a line you just don't cross." Sam said forcing Annabelle to look at her.

"Nothing is going on with anyone. I wish I was anywhere but this place, ya know? Jail is starting to look a damn sight better." Annabelle huffed angrily tossing her pen on the table.

"Jail?!" Sam gasped looking at her friend in shock.

"Yeah I had to choose. This," Annabelle explained with a gesture of her hand. "Or jail." she added crossing her arms back over her chest.

"You'd seriously pick jail over this place?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The wardrobe is so much nicer!" Annabelle replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the joking nature of her friend come back to the surface. She gave a small chuckle and stole another glance at her friend who was staring across the room at somebody. Sam looked up and saw Simone walk in, and immediately grabbed her stuff and excused herself. This place was too confined to escape the object of Annabelle's infatuation.

Simone saw Sam's mad dash out the side door of the study hall and followed her out. She just caught a glance of Sam's retreating figure heading up the stairs leading to the dormitory and decided to catch her up there instead. As Simone reached the landing on the top floor to the dormitory, she saw Sam enter her bedroom. Simone approached the room and knocked on the door frame announcing her presence.

"Hey!" Sam started and then saw who it was and groaned. "What now?!" she added clearly not happy Simone was there.

"I've warned you about that attitude of yours Samantha! I'm not going to tell you again." Simone warned her getting angry.

"So give me a detention!" Sam retorted glaring back at Simone not backing down.

"You know I don't want to do that, Sam. What is going on with you? This attitude of yours is a recent development; you usually aren't this disrespectful towards me." Simone sighed walking over to Sam and putting her hand on her arm.

Sam shrugged it off and stepped away from Simone. Her temper was starting to get the better of her and she needed to back away before she reached out and touched someone. Sam moved over to the window and opened it so she could get some air before turning back to look at Simone.

"Nothing is going on. I just don't like getting yelled at just because you're my sister's best friend. I've always had the utmost respect for you, and then my own best friend gets here and you treat me like I'm some kind of criminal." Sam said cracking her knuckles to get her temper to calm down.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but you really need to start putting your own personal and professional feelings aside. I'm sorry I yelled at you about Annabelle, but please don't discuss my personal life with her. Okay?" Simone apologized and Sam nodded. "One more thing, I want you to stop whatever it is you and Catherine have going on. It's very disruptive for my class and I do not appreciate it. Are we clear?" Simone added watching Sam's expression. Sam nodded again and turned her back on Simone.

Simone excused herself and left the room, as she walked down the hall way she heard a scream of frustration and the sound of something hitting a wall. She sighed, shook her head, and walked back down to the study hall area on the floor below. As she walked in, she saw Annabelle sitting at the table she was at before with her head bent down studying and those thoughts she was trying to fight creeped back into her mind.


	8. One Day

**A/N:** "One Day" is an original song written by me. Please do not copy and repost elsewhere. THANKS!

Chapter 8 One Day

"As I am sure you will remember I asked all of you to prepare a self-explanatory poem to be submitted for a grade. Would anyone like to read theirs in class?" Simone asked her students looking around to find a volunteer.

"I'll go." Annabelle said taking out a sheet of paper from her notebook. "One day my name is going to be,  
In the sky for everyone to see.  
All my worries, sadness, and fears,  
Will slowly start to disappear.

All my life I've struggled with many things,  
Never had a moments peace to wade throughout the wings.  
Now's the time for changes to be made,  
Before my time on earth slowly starts to fade.

One day my name is going to be,  
In the sky for everyone to see.  
All my worries, sadness, and fears,  
Will slowly start to disappear.

One day I will be the best that I can be,  
Seeing everything that I was meant to see.  
All my dreams, plans, and hopes will come out to play,  
Maybe you will be there on that bright and happy day.

One day my name is going to be,  
In the sky for everyone to see.  
All my worries, sadness, and fears,  
Will slowly start to disappear."

"Wow. That was beautiful. Songs are often the best part of how poetry gets written. That was a very good job, Annabelle." Simone said appreciatively. "Anyone else?" she asked trying to find a new victim.

No one else offered to read their poems out loud. Simone sighed and wished they were more willing to participate and share their creative ideas with one another. She motioned for everyone to pass their assignments to the front of the class.

Annabelle turned to get Sam's assignment and earned a "show off" look from her. Annabelle grinned and snatched her friend's paper off her desk and passed it to the front.

"Please open your books to page 58 and read the poem by Emily Dickenson. A two-page analysis on stylistic perspective and content is due tomorrow. You may use the rest of the class period to work on it." Simone said walking to her desk and sorting through the papers she had gathered. Collins poem bothered her a bit. It was no secret to anyone that the girl had a problem cutting herself, but no one had actually seen her in the act of cutting herself to do anything about it. When Collins had found an abandoned porcupine in the woods, Simone had allowed her to keep it as a pet hoping it would bring her out of her shell. She seemed to have opened up more since Annabelle's arrival and Sam's verbal defense against her in class. Simone made a mental note to keep careful tabs on her.


	9. Ghosts From The Past

Chapter 9 Ghosts From The Past

Annabelle sat on her bed reading the poem by Emily Dickenson and collected her thoughts on it. The poem was titled "I'm Nobody! Who Are You?", and was very short. There was a lot to find in that short space to discuss though. Annabelle wrote out her answer of stylistic perspective and content for Simone, then picked up her guitar. She slowly strummed the strings and hummed a tune for a new song she had written. As she played, she got lost in her thoughts and only vaguely heard her cell phone going off.

"Hello?" Annabelle frowned not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Hey gorgeous." the voice on the other end caused Annabelle to sit up further.

"Kara?" Annabelle asked putting the guitar down and walking over to the window.

"Yeah. How ya been?" Kara said trying to start up a conversation with her ex.

"The same as I always am." Annabelle shrugged wondering why her ex was calling.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." Kara said awkwardly sensing that Annabelle wasn't buying this out of the blue phone call.

"What do you want?" Annabelle asked coming right to the point.

"Always direct and straight to the point." Kara started to laugh but quickly stopped when Annabelle didn't join it.

"What do you want?" Annabelle repeated more firmly this time.

"Fine! I'm calling because I'm going to be coming into town during spring break and I wanted to see you." Kara explained waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Annabelle said simply not sure what to say.

"Oh come on. Please? Don't make me beg!" Kara pleaded with her ex knowing Annabelle wasn't going to gall for it.

"You? Beg? Right!" Annabelle scoffed shaking her head at the phone.

"Ok. You caught me. But I do wanna see you." Kara laughed while shifting the phone to her other ear.

"I don't even know what my plans for spring break are yet." Annabelle absent mindedly playing with the rings on her fingers.

"Ok well can I get a maybe?" Kara asked hopefully waiting for a response.

"Maybe." Annabelle said coyly causing her ex to laugh.

"Hey Annabelle you done?" a voice asked behind her to which Annabelle held her finger up.

"Who's that" Kara asked curiously hearing the new person.

"It's Sam. I gotta go. Bye." Annabelle said pushing the end button.

"Who was that?!" Sam demanded wondering who Annabelle had gotten her in trouble with now.

"It was Kara. She wants to hook up during spring break." Annabelle informed her throwing her phone on the bed.

"You can't!" Sam exclaimed rushing over to Annabelle and mock shaking her causing her to laugh.

"It's not like I have anything else going on that week." Annabelle laughed eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Yet." Sam corrected with a grin.

"What are you up to?!" Annabelle demanded looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok fine! You brought it outta me! Candace and I are having a party at the beach house and you're invited." Sam said gleefully dancing around Annabelle laughing.

Annabelle joined in her friend's laughter knowing that a party on the beach was something she looked forward to. She only hoped she would be able to go.

"My mom may not let me go since I'm in purgatory." Annabelle said with a sigh.

"Your mother doesn't give a shit where you go or what you do as long as you don't get arrested." Sam laughed and ducked as Annabelle threw a pillow at her.


	10. Intrigued And Out Of Control

**A/N:** Dialogue from this chapter from the scenes in loving Annabelle where they discussed the Rilke poem and in Mother Immaculata's office.

Chapter 10 Intrigued and Out of Control

"Now you feel how nothing clings to you. Your vast shell reached into endless space, and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow. Illuminated in your infinite peace, a billion stars go spinning through the night. Blazing high above your head. But in yours the presence that will be when all the stars are dead." Simone recited to the class and asked, " When Rilke says, 'your vast shell reaches into endless space, and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow.' what was he talking about?"

I think he's talking about sex." Annabelle dead panned while some of the girls in her class started snickering.

"What would make you think that?" Simone asked frowning at her student.

"Your vast shell reaches into endless space. It sounds like the metaphor for the body as it orgasms. And 'endless space' could represent the infinite possibilities that open for you when you climax. And 'thick fluids', well that's kind of obvious. I think Rilke is implying that sex and love can merge together, especially good sex." Annabelle explained with a smirk while several girls laughed.

"Well that was illuminating!" Sam snickered causing everyone to start laughing again.

Simone took off her glasses and shook her head at the juvenile delinquents in her class. She was about to say something when the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Clearing her throat she said, "Annabelle, I'd like to speak with you. Look, I respect my students, and I encourage you all to have your own opinions.."

"But?" Annabelle interrupted still smirking.

"But I can't help thinking that you were trying to get a rise out of me." Simone continued with a frown on her face.

"And why would that?" Annabelle asked stepping closer to Simone.

"Perhaps to get attention." Simone replied shifting her position on the desk.

"Or perhaps I'm intrigued." Annabelle offered stepping even closer to Simone.

"Intrigued by what?" Simone asked realizing she was caught.

"By you." Annabelle grinned looking Simone in the eye.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd be more appropriate with your comments in my class." Simone said clearing her throat.

Annabelle nodded and smirked again before walking out of the classroom. Simone could feel her temperature rise just a bit at the amount of improper flirting that just went on. Clearing her throat again, she made her way to building one for lunch.

"Miss Bradley, Mother Immaculata wants to see you." the receptionist informed her as she walked in.

Simone sighed and made her way to Mother Immaculata's office. She let herself in and saw that the other woman was on the phone.

"Yes. Yes I understand." She was saying while motioning for Simone to come in and sit down. "Yes ma'am. Yes. No, I assure you that everything is under control. Thank you." she added hanging up the phone.

"Whew!" Mother Immaculata exclaimed taking off her glasses. "We need to have a serious talk about Annabelle Tillman. I have gotten several calls from the other girls mother's complaining about her." she continued clasping her hands in front of her.

"She is out of control a times." Simone agreed crossing her legs and sitting up in her chair.

"I put her in dorm five so you could control her. Mother Immaculata said looking at Simone sternly.

"I can't control her. I think you should move her to another dorm." Simone stated for more than one reason.

"No. I put her in your dorm so you could control her. It shouldn't be so hard. I was able to control you." Mother Immaculata reminded her of the years she was oppressed under her watchful gaze.

"Yes ma'am." Simone nodded and excused herself. "Fuck! Now what am I going to do?" she said to herself as she left the office.


	11. Never Say Never

**A/N: **Dialogue from this chapter is from the basement scene in the movie.

Chapter 11 Never Say Never

Annabelle, Sam, Catherine, and Kristen all got together later that evening to blow off steam. Annabelle and Sam took their guitars and Catherine took the bottle of Jack Daniels her dad had given her for Christmas the year before. They made their way to the basement kicking it together and having a good time listening to Annabelle and Sam play and harmonize together.

"Let's play that song" Sam said as she adjusted the volume on her portable amp.

"Which one?" Annabelle laughed adjusting her strap on her shoulder.

"The one you obsessed over until we learned to play it!" Sam nudged her causing Annabelle to laugh even harder.

"Yeah! Enlighten us with your talents!" Catherine grinned at them drinking her alcohol.

"Alright fine!" Annabelle gave in with a mock sigh. "Start us off." She added glancing at Sam to count her off.

Sam started strumming the strings on her guitar as Annabelle tapped the top of hers like a drum. Soon the familiar music to "I Could Get Used To You" by Exile could be heard.

**"Girl, you know it wouldn't take much**

**Just one little bitty touch from you**

**You could make me feel so fine**

**If you're so inclined to  
If you feel like dancing**

**Let it show**

**Tell me anything**

**But please don't say no  
I could get used to you**

**Oh, darling, you're so fine**

**I could grow accustomed to**

**Your body layin' right next to mine  
If you would walk on my wayGirl,**

** I'd give my heart away to you**

**Dancing all through the night**

**Holding each other tight**

**Darling that's what I'd like to do with you babe  
I could get used to you**

**Oh, darling, you're so fine**

**I could grow accustomed to**

**Your body layin' right next to mine  
I could get used to you**

**Oh, darling, you're so fine**

**I could grow accustomed to**

**Your body layin' right next to mine  
I could get used to you**

**Oh, darling, you're so fine**

**I could grow accustomed to**

**Your body layin' right next to mine**

**I could get used to you."**

"That was so awesome!" Kristen laughed still clapping.

"What are you guys doing?" Collins asked as she found them in the basement.

"Get out of here, prickle pris!" Catherine demanded pointing back to the stairs.

"Come sit by us, Collins." Annabelle said kindly to the girl motioning for Sam to scoot over.

Collins came over and sat down next to Sam trying hard not ignore the glare coming from Catherine. Sam shot Catherine a warning look causing her to shrug.

"Dude, let's play 'I Never'." Catherine suggested with a laugh.

"Dude, we're seniors now." Kristen protested as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from playing last year." Catherine reminded her causing Kristen to go red.

"Why don't you shut up about that?" Kristen huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"How do you play?" Annabelle asked lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, then handing the pack to Sam so she could have one too.

"I never had sex. Now if you have had sex, you have to drink." Catherine explained handing the bottle to Kristen.

"This is so gay." Kristen frowned as everyone looked at her.

"Well, you definitely have to drink to the first one, because we all know you're not a virgin." Catherine pointed out darkly forcing Kristen to drink.

"Can I play?" Collins asked hopefully looking at Catherine.

"You've never done anything, Collins, so you're not going to get drunk." Catherine said coldly with a roll of her eyes.

"I've done stuff." Collins disagreed fidgeting in her seat.

"Leave her alone, Cat!" Sam demanded forcing Catherine to shut up.

"Ok. Annabelle, you go. Make it good." Catherine relented as Kristen handed Annabelle the bottle.

"I've never had sex with another woman." Annabelle said with a smirk drinking from the bottle and handing it to Sam.

"Me neither!" Sam laughed drinking from the bottle and handing it to Collins.

"Bullshit!" Catherine said not believing her.

"You've had sex with a girl?" Kristen asked in shock.

It's not that big a deal." Annabelle shrugged wishing they would change topics.

"Don't look so surprised, Catherine! You have known I was gay for years!" Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow. Finally a lesbian. I was worried we were never going to have one after Michelle Peters graduated." Catherine laughed looking at Annabelle impressed.

"What am I?! Chopped liver?!" Sam demanded feeling offended.

"Poor Sam." Annabelle laughed patting her on the arm.

"So did you two?" Kristen asked pointing at the two of them.

"No!: Annabelle shouted and shook her head.

"Hell No!" Sam copied Annabelle which earned her an elbow to the side.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Simone demanded busting them all in action.

"Getting drunk." Catherine replied truthfully causing Kristen to slap her on the arm.

"We were just leaving. You always say the stupidest things!" Kristen said with a laugh as they headed for the stairs. "Shut up! Shh!" she added walking up the stairs as everyone but Annabelle and Sam left.

"Really girls! Do you know how many rules your breaking?!" Simone demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Five." Sam said smartly causing Simone to give her a dirty look.

"Go to bed Sam!" Simone demanded pointing towards the stairs. "Look, I really need you to try to fit in here." she added towards Annabelle when Sam had left.

"How can I fit in? I'm not even Catholic!" Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"Just try to follow the rules and mind your attitude!" Simone explained one more time. "Go to bed, Annabelle." she added with a sigh.

Annabelle smirked again and headed up the stairs. Simone couldn't stop herself from watching the retreating figure. She was getting herself in trouble now.


	12. Another Side Of You

**A/N: **Dialogue in this chapter borrowed from pool scene of movie.

Chapter 12 Another Side Of You

After the encounter in the basement the girls treaded carefully around Simone. She still caught them snickering and laughing when they thought she wasn't aware. Time was slowly creeping along towards spring break which meant that Annabelle could escape her jail for a week. One evening after study hall, Annabelle found Collins crying and holding her wrist in her hand. Collin's pet porcupine had died and Annabelle comforted the girl while she cried. Simone happened upon the two girls and was surprised at how her own heart softened at the sight of Annabelle being so compassionate. It took a long time to get Collins to calm down, but once she was asleep Annabelle decided to go for a swim. She had been in the pool for a short time, when a splash signaled someone else was there too. Turning around Annabelle saw Catherine swimming towards her. Without warning Catherine kissed Annabelle on the mouth. They kissed for a few moments before Annabelle stopped her.

"What?" Catherine demanded getting angry.

"I can't." Annabelle answered swimming a little away from her.

"Why?" Catherine demanded even more angry.

"Because I'm not interested in being your science project." Annabelle said causing Catherine to splash her angrily and swim away.

Rejection was a virtue Catherine had obviously never experience before. From that moment on, she no longer cared whose feelings she hurt and she barely spoke to Annabelle. Sam noticed this one afternoon, winked at Annabelle and said, "How much did you pee in her cornflakes?"

"That's gross!" Annabelle laughed and shoved Sam away from her.

"What's up with you and the bitch of the west?" Sam asked curiously once they stopped laughing.

"She kissed me and I told her I wasn't gonna be her science project." Annabelle explained with a shrug.

"Nice!" Sam said and applauded her.

Catherine happened by then and saw Sam clapping. She gave her a dirty look and Sam held her coke up at her in a toast before taking a sip. This action pissed Catherine off even more and she stormed off towards the dormitory. Annabelle laughed at her friend's antics, but secretly she knew revenge was coming.

A week before spring break, Simone got a call from an old friend inviting her to a beach party she was throwing. Simone was tempted to go, but wasn't really sure if she was going to be able to or not.

"Oh come on!" Candace begged over the phone.

"Who all is going to be there?" Simone asked in case any of her students were invited.

"Some of Sam's friends of course since it's a joint party. But none of them go to school with her. It's all her juvenile delinquent friends she has outside of school. I'm not gonna lie and say it's only going to be adults here, but there will be some security on hand to help keep things under control." Candace replied pouring herself some iced tea.

"We will see. If I get done on time I will try to stop by." Simone assured her friend and glanced at her pile of papers to grade.

"Ok. Hope to see you then." Candace said happily and hung up the phone.

Simone sighed and started wading through the piles of papers on her desk. Meanwhile, Annabelle was looking forward to going home with Sam for the week, Her mother had allowed her to go, since she had been good the past few weeks. Finally the day arrived for them to leave.

"Got everything? Bikini top and bottom, beach towel, guitar…" Sam counted them off on her fingers thoughtfully causing Annabelle to laugh.

"Yes smart ass I have everything!" Annabelle shoved Sam off her bed and turned to her roommates. "See you guys after the break!" Annabelle added hugging Kristen and Collins. Catherine ignored her completely.

"Let's go." Sam said picking up Annabelle's suitcase.

They walked downstairs and out into the parking lot where Sam saw her car sitting there. Her sister Candace stood beside it and grinned.

"Here! I rescued it for you!" Candace laughed as she tossed a set of keys to a shrieking Sam.

"Oh my god! You are so awesome!" Sam exclaimed hugging her sister.

"I know! Now let's get out of here before I feel the need to repent!" Candace laughed opening the back door and getting inside the car.

"After putting their stuff in the trunk, Annabelle and Sam got into the front seats of the car. Sam pressed the clutch, started the car up, shifted into first gear, and got the hell out of dodge.


	13. Beach, Beer, And A Bong

**A/N:** **M RATING FOR CONTENT**

Chapter 13 Beach, Beer, And A Bong

Annabelle was enjoying her stay at the beach house Sam and her family owned. She had already gotten used to getting up and letting herself out onto the beach to go for a swim or lay in the sand. Preparations were being made for the beach party Sam and Candace were throwing in a few days. Kara had called Annabelle requesting to see her again, but was bummed Annabelle was busy. Sam suggested inviting her to the party, so Annabelle told Kara where it would be. A caterer was hired to cook for all the guests, and Candace raided the liquor store for kegs of beer and other alcohol she could get. She hired a bartender, five security guards, and a DJ for the party.

Sam and Annabelle collected driftwood for their bonfire on the beach, and the day before the party Sam mysteriously disappeared for two hours to go "shopping". While she was gone, Annabelle helped set things up and clean up around the house. She decided she was going to wear her bikini top and bottoms with a pair of low cut shorts to the party. That way she could go swimming and still be dressed at the same time. Sam had the same idea, so the morning of the party they dressed in their bikini's and shorts and headed downstairs to wait for people to arrive. The matched down to the navel piercing in their stomaches.

"You look like twins!" Candace laughed looking at her sister and Annabelle as they come in.

"Now you have to do a shot!" Sam commanded with a grin.

"Why?!" Candace laughed and shook her head at her sister.

"It's a game. Anyone who says the code word has to do a shot. You said the code word so you gotta do a shot." Sam explained handing her sister a shot of tequila.

"What's the code word though?" Candace asked confused.

"Twin." Annabelle answered as Sam snickered at her and handed her a shot of tequila too. "Fuck you!" Annabelle laughed downing the shot and chasing it with a slice of lime.

"People are going to catch on pretty quick you know?" Candace laughed downing her shot and cringing as the tears came. Sam handed her a slice of lime and laughed.

"Then I will change it to something else!" Sam laughed so hard Candace knew something was wrong with her.

"Are you high?!" Candace demanded grabbing her sister by the shoulders and looking at the glaze over her eyes.

"Umm Yeah!" Sam laughed like a hyena grabbing a beer from behind the bar.

"Don't smoke that shit in the house! You know mom and dad will pop a fuse if they find out!" Candace said and shook her head.

"We didn't." Sam laughed downing her beer.

"We?!" Candace gasped looking at Annabelle in shock.

"What?! Pot is harmless compared to other shit I've done." Annabelle shrugged reaching for her own beer.

"Remember what I said." Candace sighed and left them at the bar.

"Let's go smoke." Sam laughed grabbing Annabelle by the hand and heading outside.

By night fall the beach house was packed. Most of the adults were inside while the teenage delinquents were out by the bonfire. They all had fun roasting marshmallows and hotdogs as well as drinking the alcohol provided. Candace knew that most of the adults were wise enough to watch their liquor intake, but the teenagers were careless, so she had the security guards and bartender watch out for them. Luckily the beach house had a lot of rooms, so if any of them got too drunk they could sleep it off.

The DJ started playing some music and she heard the kids outside making their way inside to dance. Candace spied her sister and Annabelle drinking and smoking down by the bonfire. Kara had finally shown up and she was enjoying hanging out with Annabelle and Sam. She'd brought a friend too, but Sam and Annabelle were to drunk and high to care who it was. Simone showed up to a few hours later, and found Candace standing on the deck talking to some people.

"Hey." Simone said walking up to her best friend.

"Hey!" Candace exclaimed hugging her friend hard.

"Looks like people are having fun." Simone commented glancing around and spying her student dancing with someone she couldn't identify out by the bonfire. Simone's eyes bulged seeing a bottle of beer in one of Sam's hands and a bong in the other.

"Did you know your sister is out there drinking and smoking from a bong?!" Simone asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Don't judge. She isn't the only one out there doing that." Candace shrugged. "It's a private party on a private beach property so it's no big deal." Candace added handing Simone a drink.

"Ok." Simone sighed in defeat sipping the cocktail she had been given.

The DJ changed to another song and this time Sam, Annabelle, Kara, and Kara's friend all came running towards the house to dance. Simone noticed Sam and the girl she was pulling both had matching clothes on and shook her head.

"Why are they dressed like twins?!" Simone asked as the girls ran past.

"Make sure she does a shot!" Sam shouted as she ran past.

Candace laughed and handed Simone a shot of tequila and a slice of lime. Simone looked bewildered at Sam and noticed that Candace wasn't kidding. She rolled her eyes, drank the shot, and sucked on the slice of lime.

"You said the code word." Candace laughed as she explained Sam's game to her.

"Well she certainly is creative. I only wish she applied herself in my class like that." Simone laughed and shook her head.

Simone turned around to watch the four girls dance and finally realized it was Annabelle. She looked so different in this setting and she looked extremely hot. The girls were on the stage by the DJ, dancing and singing "Wild Thing" by the Troggs.

"**Wild thing you make my heart sing**

**You make everything groovy, wild thing**

**Wild thing, I think I love you**

**But I wanna know for sure**

**Come on, hold me tight, I love you**

**Wild thing you make my heart sing**

**You make everything groovy, wild thing**

**Wild thing, I think you move me**

**But I wanna know for sure**

**So come on and hold me tight, you move me**

**Wild thing you make my heart sing**

**You make everything groovy, wild thing**

**Oh come on, come on wild thing**

**Check it, check it wild thing**

". They sang pointing at each other on every "Wild Thing" they uttered. When the song was over Sam drunkenly grabbed the microphone so she could talk to everyone in hearing distance.

"Alright everyone! We're going to play a game. The DJ is going to play a song and everyone is gonna dance. When the music paused and he yells 'switch', you switch to someone else and keep dancing! Come on! Be good sports! We don't bite!" Sam laughed as she explained the ruled.

"I thought you said no students were going to be here that Sam went to school with." Simone whispered to Candace as everyone got ready to dance.

"What? Oh Annabelle? Pfft! She is family so there was an exception. Sorry!" Candace apologized and saw the DJ getting ready to spin.

Everyone gathered around the living room floor. The DJ started playing a bump and grind mix giving the adults a chance to shake it just like the teens. The music paused and the DJ yelled "switch", and everyone changed partners. Annabelle originally started out with Sam and now she was switched with Kara. Kara put her hands around Annabelle's waist and they moved in a perfect rhythm. It was obvious they were still very attracted to each other. All too soon the music paused and they had to switch again. The music kept changing from fast to slow, the teens and adults kept switching partners, until finally Annabelle found herself dancing with Simone. It was another slow song and Annabelle didn't really realize she was dancing with her teacher. The DJ officially stopped the switching game so everyone could rest up and get something to drink for the next round. Annabelle headed for the bar and got something to drink and immediately the liquor hit her. For some reason drinking always turned her on and after that drink she was really turned on. She grabbed Kara's hand and slowly led her down the hallway to one of the guest rooms. Once inside the room she pushed Kara up against the door and started kissing her like she hadn't seen her in almost a year. The kissing soon became very heated and Annabelle started undressing her. As each part of Kara's skin became exposed, Annabelle kissed all of it. Soon the pile of clothing on the floor grew until Kara was standing there completely naked in front of her. Annabelle lowered her lips to kiss, lick, suck, and bite the hard nipples on Kara's breasts while kneading the other one with her fingertips. Kara moaned out as Annabelle worked her over in a frenzy. Annabelle moved her mouth from Kara's nipples to the other one before slowly kissing her way down Kara's tight abdominal muscles and positioning herself on the floor, she slowly opened Kara's legs to gain access to her throbbing center. Annabelle dipped her head between Kara's legs to taste the wetness between her legs. It had been so long she had forgotten what Kara tasted like. Annabelle slowly licked and sucked on Kara's throbbing clit while inserting two fingers inside her wet folds. Kara's moans of pleasure turned Annabelle on, but soon Kara had enough and pulled Annabelle up off the floor and turned the tables on her. Kara started pulling Annabelle's shorts and bikini off to gain access to her tan and beautiful body. She sucked on Annabelle's nipples and made her own way down between Annabelle's legs. As Kara sucked on her clit, Annabelle moaned out in pleasure and her knees started to buckle from underneath her. They both stopped what they were doing to kiss each other again and walk back towards the bed. Once they hit the head, they fell on top of each other kissing and inserting their hands back into each other's wet folds. Each thrust brought them closer to the edge and built up sweat all over their bodies. They continued kissing until their orgasms took over them and they fell away from each other gasping and breathing hard. Neither one was aware of crawling under the covers and falling asleep.


	14. Oh Shit! No way!

Chapter 14 Oh Shit! No way!

Sam woke up the next morning and chuckled to herself. Annabelle and Kara had disappeared from sight the night before and she had a shrewd suspicion they were together. Sam went to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee before heading in the direction of the room Annabelle was in. She opened the door and saw Annabelle snuggled up in the bed with someone else. Someone with blonde hair. Someone who look extremely familiar.

"Oh shit! No way!" Sam shrieked dropping her cup of coffee on the floor with a crash.

Annabelle jumped at the noise and groggily looked around her. She looked at Sam standing there with a look of shock on her face and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter?!" Annabelle demanded trying to sit up.

"Noticing Sam's paralyzed look on her face, Annabelle glanced over to her right and saw who was lying next to her. Annabelle looked from Sam to the body next to her and back again. Her face matched Sam's immediately.

"Oh shit!" Annabelle shouted and toppled off of the bed and onto the floor naked. She grabbed whatever clothes she could find and ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

Simone jumped at the sound of the door slamming and saw Sam standing there frozen in shock. She glanced around the room and realized she was naked. She snatched the blankets to her body as Sam slowly came out of her trance.

"How could you?!" Sam roared at Simone angrily unable to keep her voice down.

"What are you talking about?" Simone asked confused.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! I never would have thought you could do something like this!" Sam shouted angrily pointing at Simone.

Simone looked at Sam bewildered for a long time. The door opened and Candace came in the room and tried to drag Sam out. Sam didn't go without a fight. She raged and swore at Simone the whole time Candace dragged her out.

"What's going on?!" Candace demanded grabbing her sister by the shoulders and making her stop.

"She slept with Annabelle!" Sam hissed her face red with rage.

"What?!" Candace gasped at Sam and the closed door behind them.

I'm not kidding! Annabelle was in there!" Sam yelled pointing at the door.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this, I'm just not sure what that is right this second." Candace groaned pinching her forehead to stop the ringing in her ears from Sam's screaming.

"Well go find out what it is! She is your friend!" Sam demanded walking away from her sister.

"Where are you going?!" Candace asked Sam's retreating figure.

"To find my best friend." Sam answered hurrying away.

Sam found Annabelle in one of the upstairs guest rooms trying to drown herself in the shower. Sam could hear her sobs as she sat in the shower.

"Oh Annabelle." Sam's voice softened as she sat on the toilet and pulled the curtain back to see her friend. Annabelle was holding her knees to her chest and had her head down on her knees.

"Annabelle looked up at Sam, tears streaming down her face, her heart completely torn out. She admitted she had a crush on Simone, maybe it was more than a crush, but she was not planning to sleep with her especially not during her spring break.

"I don't know what happened. I thought it was Kara!" Annabelle sobbed onto her knees not knowing what to do.

"Where is Kara anyway?" Sam asked and got a shrug in reply.

"Obviously I didn't sleep with her. All I remember is the switch game, going to get a drink, and woke up in bed with our English Literature teacher of all people. Fuck me!" Annabelle swore angrily her tears subsiding.

"You don't remember dancing with Simone?" Sam asked curiously looking at Annabelle. Annabelle shook her head causing Sam to frown. "I'll be right back." Sam added and left the bathroom.

Candace let herself into the bedroom Simone was in and was glad to see Simone was dressed. Candace slowly started picking up pieces of broken coffee mug and mopping up the spilled coffee on the floor.

"What's going on?" Simone asked looking at her friend's guilty face.

"Don't you remember?" Candace asked with a frown.

"No. I remember that switch game and dancing, then getting something to drink, and waking up naked." Simone explained very confused.

"Uh oh." Candace said as a knock came from outside.

"Sis, I need you for a minute." Sam said through the door.

"Excuse me." Candace said and walked over to the door and let herself out. "What is it?" she asked as she stepped outside.

"What does she remember?" Sam asked quietly watching out for Kara to show up.

"Not much. Dancing, getting a drink, and waking up in bed naked." Sam and Candace echoed the last part at the same time.

"Huh?!" Candace looked at her sister shocked.

"I know what's going on. I just don't know who brought it here." Sam explained still watching for Kara to show her face.

As if on cue a door ahead of them opened and out walked Kara and her friend. Sam's expression immediately changed back into rage.

"You fucking bitch!" Sam screamed launching herself at Kara's friend. Sam punched every part she could reach. "What did you do?! Slip it in their drinks when no one was looking?!" She raged choking the girl so she couldn't breathe.

Candace pulled Sam off the other girl and a bag fell out of her pocket as she turned over gasping for air. Candace picked it up and saw three tiny pills inside the bag.

"Roofies?!" she shouted looking at the girl on the floor. "You brought roofies into my house?!" she shouted shaking the bag at her.

"What's going on?" Kara asked confused.

"She spiked Annabelle's and someone else' drink with a roofie. They ended up sleeping together." Sam explained in a somber voice glaring at the girl on the floor.

"Is that true?" Kara asked the girl on the floor.

"Hey! She wanted to get with her and I figured I owed her a favor anyway." The girl on the floor laughed.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair and looked from Candace, to Sam, and then the girl on the floor. Slowly she took out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Hello? Uncle David? I want to report an intentional distribution of the roofie date rape drug. Could you please come to the Bay Front Beach Community? House number 11?" Kara spoke to her uncle for a few more minutes then hung up. She grabbed the girl off the floor and walked her over to the couch and tossed her on it.

"Stay there. Don't move!" Kara commanded turning away from the girl.

"Kara?" the girl said pleadingly.

"We're through Lace. I'm tired of this shit! Who dopes someone's drink with a roofie?! Where did you even get them?!" Kara shouted stepping away from the girl.

Lacey just sat there silent, not saying a word. Kara walked back over to Candace and Sam and spoke in a low tone, "My uncle is coming. He's a good guy and will be very discreet. Don't worry about a thing."

"We need to contain this. No one can know." Candace remarked glancing between the two girls who nodded.

"Where's Annabelle?" Kara asked curiously and Sam pointed upstairs.

Kara walked up the steps to find her ex, and Candace walked back towards the room where Simone was waiting. Sam stood looking at Lacey, her rage trying to consume her but she fought to control it. All too soon Kara's uncle arrived to take the girl into custody. Sam told him what happened and handed him the bag of roofies. After he left Sam walked over to one of the windows and punched the window pane out in anger not caring that her hand was slit in different places. Not caring that blood was dripping from her hand.

"What's going on?" Simone asked again as Candace come back inside the room.

"Something bad." Candace said and looked Simone in the eye. "Someone spiked the drink you had with a roofie and you had sex with someone." She added with a pained look in her eye.

"Who?" Simone asked sitting up on the bed.

"Annabelle Tillman." Candace replied and watched as Simone's face froze in shock.


	15. I Can't

**A:N/ **Dialogue in this chapter borrowed from the fight scene between Annabelle and Catherine.

Chapter 15 I Can't

The rest of the spring break holiday passed by without any more incidences. Simone stayed away from Candace and Sam's beach house, but she could see the girls from a distance since her beach house was further down the beach. Simone couldn't believe she had slept with Annabelle. It just wasn't possible. No one blamed Simone because neither person involved knew who the other was but she still felt guilty. To make matters worse, she started having very vivid dreams about the night they were together. Simone knew she needed to talk to Annabelle about this, but she was afraid of what would happen. She was afraid the school would find out and she would lose her job, or the police would come arrest her and charge her with statutory rape since Annabelle was underage. All kinds of scenarios played in her head, but only one caused her to break out in a hot sweat.

School restarted the following week which meant close proximation with Annabelle and Sam. Simone got back to the campus before the girls did, and as each one of her dorm charges could be heard arriving, Simone's heat skipped a beat waiting to hear the arrival of the girl from her dreams.

All too soon familiar voices and laughter could be heard coming up the steps and Simone walked out into the hallway to meet them.

"No she didn't!" Annabelle was saying as they arrived in the corridor. "Kara said she didn't have the guts to walk up to them and be like 'Hi! Are you gay?!'" Annabelle continued as they headed for her room.

"I thought she was more ballsy than that!" Sam laughed uproariously at the tale Annabelle had just told. "Are you guys getting back together again?" she asked still laughing.

"No she's going back to Europe." Annabelle said then stopped talking when she saw Simone standing there.

"Hey girls did you enjoy the rest of your spring break?" Simone asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

Neither girl spoke they just looked at each other unsure of what to do. Other girls were arriving around them and they realized they were blocking the corridor.

"I can't." Annabelle shook her head and walked away from Simone.

"Annabelle wait!" Simone said trying to stop the other girl from leaving.

"This isn't the time or place for this. Don't start anything, people will notice!" Sam hissed stepping in front of Simone.

Annabelle made her escape and walked into her room to greet Collins and Kristen.

"Hi!" Collins exclaimed happily seeing Annabelle walk in.

"Hey!" Annabelle said back putting her bag down. "Did you have a good break?" she asked turned to face Collins.

"Yes! I went to the Florida Keys with my parents. It was so much fun!" Collins exclaimed clapping her heands.

"Wow! What about you, Kristen?" Annabelle said starting to unpack her bag.

"I went to Seattle with my parents. My dad had a business trip to go on so me, my mom, and my little girl went with him to shop." Kristen replied with a laugh. "What about you?" she added curiously seeing how tan Annabelle was.

"I went to the beach with Sam. It was a lot of fun!" Annabelle told them not giving anything else away.

"I heard about that!" Kristen laughed. "One of the juniors was saying broke her hand and couldn't go swimming the rest of the break." she explained looking at Annabelle for confirmation.

Annabelle didn't say anything, but it was true. She broke her hand and cut it in five different places. They stitched her hand up and put a brace on it until the stitches could be removed. Now she had a cast on it and was complaining about the itch.

"Wow!" Kristen exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. She had the cat put on just this morning." Annabelle informed them as Catherine walked into the room.

Nobody said anything to Catherine and all three girls finished unpacking. Annabelle sat down on her bed and started playing her guitar while the other girls read books or did homework. Sam came over to see if Annabelle wanted to sneak away for a smoke and Catherine saw her hand.

"Wow Davis! Who broke your hand?! I want to thank them!" Catherine laughed as the other girls looked over at her in disbelief.

"Fuck you, Cat!" Sam shouted angrily flipping her off with her good hand.

"I'm really getting sick of your smart ass comments!" Annabelle said angrily walking up to Catherine.

"Wow. Someone needs to get laid!" Catherine sneered stepping closer to Annabelle.

Annabelle pushed Catherine down on the bed, and Catherine took that as the initiative to release all her pent up anger. She launched herself at Annabelle and both girls started fighting each other.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at them but they ignored her. The sound of the fight attracted the other girls in the dorm like a moth to a flame.

Simone heard the commotion and ran into the room seeing the girls fighting. She pulled Catherine off of Annabelle and stood between the two girls to keep them from fighting.

"Annabelle go see the nurse." Simone said pointing to the door.

"I don't need a fucking nurse!" Annabelle shouted running out of the room.

"Annabelle wait!" Simone yelled after the retreating teenager as she ran down the stairs. She caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" Annabelle yelled angrily shrugging out of Simone's grip.

"Let me see your face!" Simone said trying to move Annabelle's hands out of the way. Annabelle slapped her hands away and continued down the stairs.

Sam showed up then and started down the stairs after Annabelle. As she passed Simone on her way down the steps, she saw a look of pain and hurt that Annabelle wouldn't talk to her.

"Nothing good is going to come from this, you know? It's a fucked up situation for all of us." Sam told her as she went past.

"Tell me about it." Simone muttered after Sam's retreating figure.


	16. Suspicious Minds

Chapter 16 Suspicious Minds

Two weeks after the fight between Catherine and Annabelle found Annabelle living in a new dorm. This was good because it meant she didn't have to see Simone at night, but was bad because she was separated from Sam. She was still refusing to speak to Simone and did not even answer any questions when in class.

Annabelle still used the study hall area, but only on days when Simone wasn't on duty to watch over everyone. Simone had started seeing Annabelle and Sam talking more quietly together, and writing notes to each other more often than before the spring break fiasco. She wished she knew what they were up to, but being their teacher prevented her from asking.

One day during her Chemistry class, Sam got called to the office because her sister was there to see her. As Sam walked in to the office she knew it was bad. The look on her sister's face told her just how bad the situation had gotten.

"Lacey talked?" Sam asked her sister who nodded.

"Like a canary in a cage!" Candace said as Sam kicked the statue of the Angel they were close to.

"Shit! Now what?!" Sam swore kicking the statue again.

"You already broke your hand! Are you trying to break your foot now too?!" Candace slapped her sister on her good arm and made her stop. "Now the cops are going to want to speak to Annabelle and Simon. I asked them to keep it under wraps because of Simone's job being on the line if the school finds out. They said they would try." Candace added frowning as she spoke.

"Try? That's it?! A good teacher's reputation gets ruined and they don't care?! Fucking pigs!" Sam spat and kicked the statue again.

"You need to tell Annabelle. I will handle Simone." Candace said leading the way back to the school.

It was lunch time now and Annabelle arrived at the building at the same time Sam and Candace did. She was surprised to see Candace there and glanced over at Sam who nodded.

"She talked didn't she?" Annabelle asked and they nodded.

"Cops want to speak to you and the other person involved." Candace explained with a sigh.

"Does she know?" Annabelle asked glancing behind her and seeing Simone making her way down the slope.

"Not yet but she will soon." Candace replied spotting her best friend too.

Simone saw them talking together and knew something was up. She walked over to Candace as Sam and Annabelle hurried away and hugged her friend. The look on Candace's face was all Simone needed to see.

"She talked." Simone groaned and sitting down on the steps.

"Yeah. The cops want to speak to you and Annabelle." Candace said looking at the ground.

"When?" Simone asked with a sigh.

"They will call you when they are ready. I asked them to be discreet about this. They said they would try." Candace informed her as Simone glanced up at her.

"They are going to find out." Simone said dejectedly and stood up.

"I gotta go. I'm so sorry this happened." Candace apologized as she put her hand on Simone's shoulder.

"She won't even speak to me." Simone informed Candace with a sigh.

"May it's for the best she doesn't. Not until the cops see you both. That way she can tell them the truth if they ask if you have been communicating with each other." Candace suggested and Simone nodded.

"Your right. Before you go, what's gonna happen to the girl who drugged us?" Simone asked curiously.

"She will be in jail a while. We got lucky. She turned 18 a few days before the party so she can be charged and tried as an adult." Candace explained grabbing her purse.

"Too bad my luck has run out." Simone muttered as Candace left.

Simone continued on into the cafeteria and spied Sam and Annabelle whispering again. Sam glanced up at Simone and she saw the look of concern on her student's face. That was when Simone knew they were on her side.


	17. Hate Myself For Loving You

Chapter 17 Hate Myself For Loving You

The event Simone had been dreading happened a week after she found out Lacey had blabbed to the police about her and Annabelle's one night stand. Three detectives arrived on the campus and requested to speak to Annabelle Tillman, Samantha Davis, and Simone Bradley separately. It was a stroke of luck they arrived when they did because Sam was in Chemistry class and Annabelle was in History class. It was a lot less suspicious that all three were summoned at the same time. Mother Immaculata was suspicious of course, but the detectives refused to tell her what was going on. Simone sat at the table with the detective assigned to question her and looked dejected.

"What were you doing at the beach house, knowing some of your students were there?" Detective Smith asked watching Simone for signs of dishonesty.

"It wasn't 'some' students, it was only two. My best friend Candace Davis invited me. U knew Samantha would be there but not Annabelle." Simone answered looking the detective in the eye.

"Why didn't you leave when you found out she was there?" the detective questioned looking at her notebook.

"I didn't see any reason to. I went to see my friend, not my students. There were other adults there too as well as other kids Sam and Annabelle's age." Simone said with a frown not sure what the detective was getting at.

"So you were there to see the children, not the adults?" detective Smith asked writing something down in her notebook.

"Oh for the love of God!" Simone exclaimed catching on to the line of questioning now. "I'm a lesbian not a fucking pervert!" Simone shouted standing up and heading for the door.

"You aren't free to go Miss Bradley. I still have some questions for you." detective Smith called after her causing Simone to stop and turn around her hand still on the door handle she was about to turn.

"All you need to know is a teenager spiked my drink with an illegal drug that impaired my ability to determine what was going on around me and as a result I woke up naked in a bed that wasn't mine." Simone informed the detective without missing a beat.

"Did you have sex with Annabelle Tillman?" detective Smith asked causing Simone to look away.

"Yes." Simone sniffed refusing to look at the detective.

"Did you know she was under age at the time you had sex with her?" came the next question.

"Yes." Simone answered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you realize you could be charged with statutory rape? The age of consent in California is 18." the detective asked her final question and Simone finally looked at her.

"Are you charging me with statutory rape?!" Simone demanded angrily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No charges are being filed at this time. This is merely an investigation into what happened." detective Smith said closing her notebook.

"Then I have nothing else to say." Simone said and left the room.

Meanwhile in another room, Sam was refusing to cooperate. She told the detective interviewing her that he was an idiot and she didn't know how he ever got a badge. She flat out refused to help him railroad Simone or give them any information on Annabelle. All she would tell them was that, "Lacey is a stupid cunt who spiked two people's drinks and caused an ass load of trouble." Annabelle fared no better in her interrogation either. She was interrogated by another female detective that wasn't afraid of teenage juvenile delinquents.

"How much did you have to drink at the party?" detective Morgan asked opening her note book.

"Not enough." Annabelle replied smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"This will go smoother if you cooperate." detective Morgan informed her pointing her finger at her.

"I haven't even done anything." Annabelle laughed causing the detective to rethink her strategy.

"How many drugs were you using?" the detective asked looking to see if Annabelle would actually answer.

"Not enough." Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"Did you have sex with Simone Bradley?" the question caught Annabelle off guard.

"Yes." Annabelle answered wringing her hands.

"Were you aware it was Simone Bradley you were having sex with?" came the next question causing Annabelle to frown.

"No. I thought it was my ex, Kara." Annabelle sighed and looked away.

"Did you try to stop Miss Bradley from raping you?" the last question got asked pissing Annabelle off.

"Whoa! She didn't rape me!" Annabelle shouted at the detective and glanced at her.

"You're underage. The age of consent in California is 18. Simone Bradley is guilty of statutory rape." the detective explained not caring that Annabelle was mad.

"Look you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you! She didn't rape me! Besides I fucked her as good as she fucked me so why aren't you accusing me of rape?" Annabelle demanded slapping her fist on the table.

"You are a minor. She is an adult, as well as your teacher. She knows better." detective Morgan replied not backing down.

"What if I told you I turned 18 four days after this happened?" Annabelle asked the detective smiling.

"I would advise you not to perjure yourself." the detective said looking at Annabelle seriously.

"I'm not. I turned 18 the Sunday after I slept with Simone." Annabelle informed the detective slyly. She took her driver's license out of her bag and handed it to the detective. The detective looked at the license and saw it was true, Annabelle was 18.

"No one forced me to do anything. I wanted to sleep with her." Annabelle finally admitted taking her ID back from the detective and leaving the room.

Later that night, Sam found Annabelle in their secret smoking spot playing her guitar and singing, "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett And The Blackhearts.

**"Midnight gettin' uptight Where are you  
You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you**

Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

Daylight spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through

Hey man betcha you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see you beggin', say forget it just for spite  
[ Lyrics from: j/joan+jett+and+the+blackhearts/i+hate+myself+for+loving+you_ ]  
I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
I hate myself for loving you

."

"I see they got to you too." Sam said as she sat down next to Annabelle.

"Yeah." Annabelle said with a shrug.

"They are trying to railroad Simone. We have to stop them." Sam sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"I won't let them!" Annabelle looked at Sam angrily causing Sam to back away.

"Why the change of heart?" Sam asked as Annabelle's expression changed.

"I finally realized I'm in love with her." was all Annabelle would say.

**A/N**: According to Katherine Brooks, Annabelle turned 18 four days after she and Simone slept together in the movie. I added this to my story to reflect that fact. Thanks for reading!


	18. Thank You

**A/N: **"One Glance is an original song written by me. Please do not copy and repost elsewhere. Thanks! Dialogue in this chapter is from the scene where Annabelle calls her mother.

Chapter 17 Thank You

Annabelle never asked her mother for anything. It was a thing they had where Annabelle kept her rebellious and trouble making ways down to a minimum, so as not to ruin her mother's reputation in the California State Senate, and in return she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. It was now she needed her more than any other time in her life. Slowly she dialed her mother's number at the office of the California State Senate.

"Hey it's Anna. Is my mother there?" Annabelle asked whoever answered the line on the other end. "Well tell her it's me." Annabelle said after being told her mother was in.

"Hello, Annabelle." Olivia Tillman said when she answered the phone.

"Hi. I need your help." Annabelle said desperately hoping her mother would hear her plea.

"What's going on?" Senator Tillman took her glasses off and held the phone to her ear.

Slowly Annabelle explained what was going on to her mother. Her mother closed her eyes at the mention of the drinking and the drugs. She sighed at the mention of her daughter having sex while under the influence of an illegal date rape drug. Here interest was piqued as Annabelle finally got to her point. "I need you to use your contacts to get the police off the person I had sex with. They are accusing her of statutory rape and it wasn't rape." Annabelle finally told her mother and stopped talking.

"Annabelle! How do you get yourself into these situations?! Are you ever going to grow up?!" Senator Tillman sighed and shook her head again.

"Please mom, help me! Lecture me on what a bad daughter I am later! Annabelle pleaded again with her mother.

"Who did you have sex with?" Senator Tillman asked her daughter and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Do I have to answer?" Annabelle hesitated not wanting to say anything.

"If you want my help, then yes you do." her mother said firmly and waited for a response.

"Umm…Simone Bradley." Annabelle said quietly.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Senator Tillman asked confused.

"That's because she is my English Literature teacher." Annabelle dropped this bombshell and waited for the explosion.

"Your teacher?!" Senator Tillman shouted so loud Annabelle had to pull her cell phone away from her ear.

"I don't think they heard you in Europe." Annabelle sarcastically replied causing her mother to get even madder.

"This is no time to joke! This is a serious matter, Annabelle!" Senator Tillman scolded her daughter angrily.

"I know it is! Why do you think I'm calling you?! 'Not unless it's a life or death emergency', remember?!" Annabelle threw back at her mother causing her to stop yelling.

"I didn't mean that." Senator Tillman said quietly to no one in particular.

"Sure you didn't." Annabelle replied not believing her mother for a minute.

"Annabelle," her mother started to say but Annabelle cut her off.

"Look, Simone Bradley is a victim in this shitty situation, just like I am. Someone had a grudge against me, got revenge, and we both paid the price for it. We both had our drinks spiked with a roofie and had no idea what we were doing. To be honest I thought it was Kara the whole time." Annabelle said before her mother could speak.

"Kara was there? I'm confused. When did this happen?" Senator Tillman frowned at the situation her daughter was in.

"During spring break at Sam Davis' house." Annabelle answered and waited for another explosion.

"Annabelle! I thought you went to Palm Springs during spring break!" her mother shouted at her again.

"Change of plans?" Annabelle lied trying to bullshit her way out of this trap she was caught in.

"Nice try." her mother said not buying it.

"Fine! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Now will you please help me?!" Annabelle apologized mentally kicking herself for forgetting she wasn't supposed to be at Sam's that week.

"I will see what I can do. Does Miss Bradley still work at the school?" Senator Tillman asked making a mental note to call the school and file a complaint.

"Yes, but we don't have any contact. I'm not in her dorm anymore and I only see her in class. Do not call Mother Immaculata! I want to keep this as confidential as possible. Do you really want a headline about this shit in the paper?!" Annabelle challenged her reading her mother's mind.

"No I don't. Please try to out of trouble though!" Senator Tillman sighed exasperatedly and hung up.

Senator Tillman called in her most trusted guard on the security detail and gave him a job. "Make it disappear." she said handing him a piece of paper with information on it. He set to work immediately going to the Bay Harbor police department and speaking to the chief of police. Once they found out that Annabelle was the daughter of a prominent Senator of the State of California, the investigation was suspended indefinitely. The detective who had interrogated Simone called and left a message on her machine informing her of the suspension of investigation. Simone didn't know how it happened, but was glad it was over. Her thoughts and dreams were on Annabelle though she just couldn't get the teenager out of her head.

Annabelle and Sam were sitting in the cafeteria that evening eating dinner and having a discussion of some kind. Simone was overcome with curiosity and watched the two girls talk. She couldn't understand all of what they were whispering, but she did catch one very important part. "My mom took care of it." Sam looked up and saw Simone watching them and nudged Annabelle so she would shut up.

Annabelle still wasn't speaking to Simone. She just couldn't bring herself to speak to her because of what might be said. Her feelings were not those of a mere student anymore. She loved Simone and wanted to be with her, but it was too much of a risk for her to get Simone fired, and there was always the chance Simone didn't feel the same way. Lost in thought, Annabelle turned around a corner and bumped into someone causing the papers in both of their hands to spill all over the floor. Annabelle looked up and saw it was Simone, and her heart leapt up inside of her throat as she bent down to gather up all the papers on the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Annabelle apologized not looking up.

"Don't worry about it." Simone replied with a smile.

After all the papers were picked up, Annabelle started to walk away but Simone grabbed her arm and made her stop and look at her. Annabelle jumped a bit at the touch and slowly raised her eyes to look at the woman of her dreams.

"Thank you for what you did." Simone said quietly leaving her hand on Annabelle's arm and feeling relieved when she didn't shrug it off.

"It's not a big deal." Annabelle shrugged enjoying the feel of Simone's hand on her after over a month of no contact.

"I'm grateful for it. You saved my life." Simone smiled looking into Annabelle's eyes.

The bell rang causing them to jump apart. They stood there together not touching, just looking at each other until all the students passed them. Annabelle stepped closer to Simone so only she could hear and said, "All I told them was it was consensual." and walked away.

Simone stared after Annabelle for a long time. This confession caused Simone to feel a mixture of elation and confusion. She sighed and started sorting the papers that were out of order. As she sorted them, she saw a piece of paper that wasn't hers.

"One Glance"

**I saw you- from across the room,**

** You were doing hood rat things,**

** Just like I was. **

**I saw you- and somehow I knew, **

**This feeling deep inside me was too good to be true.**

**One glance was all it took, **

**One glance and somehow I knew, **

**I was falling in love with you. **

**One glance was all it took, **

**One glance and somehow I knew, I**

** was falling in love with you.**

**I never- told you how I feel,**

** Its too good to be true so how can this be real?**

**I never- felt this way before, **

**Pinch me if I'm dreaming so I won't anymore.**

**One glance was all it took, **

**One glance and somehow I knew,**

** I was falling in love with you. **

**One glance was all it took,**

** One glance and somehow I knew, **

**I was falling in love with you.**

**If I ever- make it far someday,**

** I can look back on this and say: **

**I love you- more than words can say.**

** Thank you for believing in me and getting me to where I am today.**

**One glance was all it took, **

**One glance and somehow I knew, **

**I was falling in love with you.**

** One glance was all it took,**

** One glance and somehow I knew, **

**I was falling in love with you.**

**A/N**: The real definition of the term "hood rat" and my definition are not the same. The real definition is to look trashy and slutty. My definition is being mischevious and having a good time.


	19. Way Down In Kokomo

**A/N**: RATED M FOR CONTENT

Chapter 19 Way Down In Kokomo

School was scheduled to end on the first Friday in June for the senior class. It was slowly creeping in to May, when Annabelle received a package in the mail. She didn't recognize what it was until she opened the envelope and four tickets fell out. She picked them up, immediately started shrieking, and took off to find Sam. She caught up to her as she was about to enter the cafeteria for dinner and thrust the tickets in her hand.

"Oh my god! They came in!" Annabelle exclaimed happily dancing around Sam.

Sam looked at the tickets and saw they were the tickets Annabelle had ordered for the Live Beach Boys concert the next weekend.

"Holy shit!" Sam shrieked grabbing Annabelle's hand and twirling her around. They ignored the other people staring at them and continued to dance.

"Uh oh!" Sam exclaimed coming to a stop.

"What?" Annabelle asked still side stepping around Sam's motionless figure.

"You ordered these tickets months ago, right?" Sam asked trying to remember when she had given her the money for the tickets.

"Yeah in like February. Why?" Annabelle finally stopped dancing and looked at Sam curiously.

"Well fuck me up the ass with a chainsaw!" Sam exclaimed causing Annabelle to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?!" Annabelle gasped from laughing so hard.

"Candace bought the other two tickets. She gave me the money so you could order them, but one is for her the other is for…" Sam trailed off as the recipient entered the building.

"Simone." Annabelle sighed and walked on into the cafeteria. She got in line to get her dinner the whole time tapping her finger against her arm.

"You suck big donkey dicks, you know that?!" Annabelle uttered in exasperation once they were at their table.

"I'm sorry!" Sam laughed and covered her mouth. "I wasn't expecting all this shit to happen. We can still go. It's in San Diego, so no one will even know any of this stuff is going on." she added seeing Annabelle frown.

"That's not the point, Sam." Annabelle huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"I know that, but come on! Maybe you will get lucky!" Sam laughed wiggling her eyebrows at Annabelle. "I gotta go call Candace so she can reserve our hotel rooms, don't be bummed, ok?" Sam grinned and left the table.

Annabelle just sat there playing with her food, and not in a very good mood. She looked up and saw Simone looking at her. Annabelle stared back for a small moment, and then looked away realizing she no longer had any appetite for food. Annabelle got up from the table to put her tray up and headed back towards the dorms.

The next Friday Sam and Annabelle were picked up by Candace to go home for the concert. Simone knew about the tickets and agreed to go. The plan was for Simone to meet at Candace's house and they would all drive down together. Sam vetoed this plan due to the nature of their situation, and suggested she and Annabelle drive her car down instead and for Simone to ride with Candace. Candace agreed to let them drive down as long as they were careful. In honor of the trip, Sam bought a new Beach Boys cd for them to listen to on the way down. When Simone arrived at Candace's house, she was in time to see Annabelle chasing Sam around the front yard with a super soaker water gun. They were running all over the place screaming like banshees while laughing. Simone couldn't help but laugh too seeing them behave like children. Candace saw Simone's car and yelled for Sam and Annabelle to go get ready to leave. Once they had changed their clothes, Sam and Annabelle put their bags and guitar cases in Sam's Mercedes and hopped in. The cd started blasting as Sam started the car up, and they started singing "Surfin' USA" along with the cd player.

"Bye old people!" Sam shouted as she put the car into gear and pulled off.

"They are going to be quite a hand full." Candace laughed putting their luggage in the trunk and getting into her own car.

"I know." Simone smiled and leaned back into her seat.

"I heard everything worked out alright from the spring break fiasco." Candace said glancing at her friend as she pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Simone nodded looking over at Candace.

"So how are things going?" Candace asked curiously as they rode along.

"She still won't speak to me. It's frustrating at times, because all I want to do is tell her it's not her fault, but she won't even give me the time of day." Simone sighed and looked away.

"Wait a minute. You sound like there is more to it than that." Candace said looking at her friend.

"I'm in love with her." Simone admitted waiting for Candace to yell at her but instead she laughed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Candace asked laughing at her friend.

"It's not funny. She's my student remember?" Simone protested still fighting with herself.

"Not for much longer. She graduates next month, then she is free and clear." Candace argued causing Simone to admit she had a point.

They rode on in silence for a while watching the scenery pass. It wasn't too long before they caught up with Sam and Annabelle at a rest area half way to San Diego. They were exiting the bathroom when Candace pulled in, and walked over to see the adults.

"Ya'll are so slow!" Sam exclaimed laughing at her sister.

"I'd watch it if I were you. I could make you ride with us!" Candace teased her sister with a laugh.

"Right! Sure!" Sam mocked Candace and nudged Annabelle on the arm. "Wake up damnit!" Sam laughed and Annabelle shoved her away from her.

"You're such an ass!" Annabelle said flipping Sam off.

"Hey now! Ya'll behave!" Candace laughed and opened her door to get out.

"Yes mommy!" Sam and Annabelle both said at the same time.

Simone laughed at them and got out of the car too. She walked around the side of the car and stood next to Annabelle. Simone wasn't surprised at the electricity she felt standing so close to this girl. Sam and Annabelle got back in Sam's car and left the old people behind again, but they weren't too far behind this time. They arrived in San Diego by supper time and decided to go to the restraunt after checking into the hotel. They found an Olive Garden restraunt close to the hotel and went inside to eat. After dinner they went back to the hotel to lounge around before bed time. Annabelle was strumming the strings on her guitar while Sam watched television.

"Play us something." Candace requested causing Annabelle to look up from playing.

"Any requests?" Annabelle asked tuning her guitar while waiting for a response.

"Well since we are going to see the Beach Boys tomorrow, you know." Candace grinned making Annabelle laugh.

"Sam get your guitar. Help me out!" Annabelle demanded throwing a pillow at Sam to get her attention.

Sam went and got her guitar from their hotel room and strapped in with her portable amp hooked to her shorts. Annabelle softly started strumming her guitar leading Sam into the song she had picked out. Soon they were playing and singing "Way Down In Kokomo" by the Beach Boys.

** "Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take ya  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go**

Jamaica off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all

Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique

We'll put out to sea  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity

Afternoon delight  
cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo  
[ Lyrics from: b/beach+boys/kokomo_ ]  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse

Everybody knows  
A little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast and then we'll take  
it slow That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo."

Simone and Candace both clapped at the impromptu show they had been given. Simone enjoyed being around Annabelle in this kind of setting and took the opportunity to admire her in close proximation. After they had finished their mock bows, Sam and Annabelle excused themselves to go to bed.

The next morning they all went sight-seeing in San Diego until it was time to head back to the hotel and get ready for the concert. When Sam and Annabelle stepped out of their hotel rooms they were dressed like twins again. They both had cut off shorts and Hawaiian tank tops on. Annabelle's tank top was cut off just above her midriff showing off her well-toned stomach muscles and navel piercing.

"You look so slutty!" Sam commented as they left the hotel room to go to the concert.

"Thank you!" Annabelle laughed lighting up a cigarette and handing the pack to Sam.

The concert was in full swing by the time they got there. Sam and Annabelle began dancing to the different songs that were playing and having a good time. Annabelle even tried to get Simone to dance laughing with her as they swayed to the music. They both felt the electricity between them and were having a hard time ignoring it.

The last song of the evening was played and they headed back to the hotel. On the way up to their rooms, Sam asked Candace to take her to the mini-mall to buy some things as souvenirs. Annabelle didn't want to go leaving her with Simone. Annabelle kept walking up the steps to their rooms, and Simone realized it was now or never.

"How long are we going to tiptoe around each other?" Simone asked her as they got to the rooms.

"I'm not." Annabelle replied not looking at her.

"So you always give people the silent treatment?!" Simone demanded stepping closer to her.

"Let's not do this." Annabelle pleaded trying to open her door.

"No. You've been avoiding me. You haven't said anything to me in months. That's not like you. I want to know what's going on!" Simone demanded forcing Annabelle to look at her.

"Nothing is going on!" Annabelle lied moving away from Simone.

"You're lying." Simone told her not backing down.

"I find it hard to be around you." Annabelle confessed with a huge sigh.

"Why?" Simone asked watching her fidget.

"Because I'm in love with you damnit, ok?!" Annabelle finally confessed making Simone smile.

"Good." Simone replied closing in on Annabelle and kissing her.

The kiss was short but needed. Annabelle immediately opened her door and grabbed Simone by the arm to pull her inside. Once the door shut behind them, Annabelle pushed Simone against the door and attacked her. They kissed for a long time, letting their tongues duel and get familiar with each other. Annabelle slowly started to unbutton the shirt Simone was wearing and slid it down her arms. She took a moment to stare at the body of this gorgeous woman before kissing all the exposed skin she could see. Simone entwined her fingers in Annabelle's hair enjoying the physical contact they were both having. Annabelle reach behind Simone's back and undid her bra with one hand, and as the garment fell away from Simone's exposed breasts, she lowered her head to give attention to them. She covered one nipple with her mouth, while palming the other. Licking, sucking, biting, and kissing each nipple one at a time making Simone moan. Annabelle lowered her hand down to the button on Simone's jeans and slowly undid them. Simone kicked off her shoes to allow her jeans and underwear to be removed, and once she was standing there completely naked, Annabelle stood back to take in the perfect and beautiful body she was about to have. Annabelle moved back in to Simone's body and kissed her again. She slowly moved her hand down between their bodies and in between Simone's legs feeling how wet she was. Simone moaned at the contact Annabelle gave her as Annabelle started trailing kisses down Simone's body until she arrived at the destination she wanted. She removed her hand and replaced it with her tongue tasting the juices that were flowing from Simone's wet center. She remembered this taste from the last time, and slowly went to work on making Simone gasp and moan in pleasure. Annabelle sucked on Simone's clit while thrusting two fingers into her wet folds. She began a simultaneous rhythm working her clit with her tongue and thrusting in and out of her at the same time. Simone gasped and panted as Annabelle brought her to the edge of an orgasm. Simone reached down and pulled Annabelle back up to her and kissed her passionately tasting herself on Annabelle's tongue. She turned the tables on Annabelle pushing her up against the door and undressing her. As Annabelle's clothes fell away from her, Simone took the time to stare at the body of this beautiful girl and take in how her body felt. She marveled at the tattoos scattered on Annabelle's naked body, knowing that they couldn't be seen unless she was naked. Simone lowered her head and closed her mouth on Annabelle's right nipple while palming her left with her hand. She could feel them become hard under her touch and could hear Annabelle's moans of pleasure telling her she was enjoying herself. Simone moved down to Annabelle's navel and let her tongue trail across the piercing there before heading further down. She opened Annabelle's legs to gain access to her dripping center and throbbing clit. As her mouth closed on Annabelle's clit, Annabelle let out a gasp of swear words, that caused Simone to add even more pressure. She entered two fingers inside Annabelle's wet center and began to thrust in and out as Annabelle rode her hand. Simone could feel Annabelle coming close to the edge too and stopped what she was doing to guide them over to the bed. They walked backwards kissing until they hit the edge of the bed and fell on top of each other. Annabelle was on top and she lowered her hand down between their bodies to find Simone's wet center again. She started a rhythm thrusting in and out of Simone as Simone's own hand snaked its way between them to find Annabelle's dripping center. They moved together for a long time, thrusting in and out of each other, thumbs brushing against each other's clits until they were both gasping and panting in orgasm, their bodies wet with sweat. Annabelle collapsed on top of Simone panting as Simone looked up at her and whispered, "I love you too."


	20. The Morning After

Chapter 20 The Morning After

Simone woke up the next morning to find her teenage lover lying in bed next to her fast asleep. She looked so beautiful lying there next to her, like an Angel. Simone moved Annabelle's arm so she could get out of bed, and saw it was almost 9 am. Looking around the room she saw her suitcase next to the door and chuckled. They had already been busted. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and when she got out she noticed Annabelle was gone. Putting on one of the bathrobes behind the bathroom door, Simone let herself out on the balcony and spotted Annabelle standing at the guard rail talking to someone and smoking a cigarette.

"I see you got laid last night!" Sam laughed wiggling her eyebrows at Annabelle.

"Stop being so crude." Annabelle laughed elbowing Sam making her laugh harder.

"So how was it?" Sam asked grinning mischievously.

"I don't kiss and tell." Annabelle shrugged with a smile.

"Oh come on! Don't keep me in suspense! Let me live vicariously through you!" Sam mock pleaded causing Annabelle to laugh again.

"Alright fine! It was amazing." Annabelle sighed taking a drag off of her cigarette.

"It was pretty amazing for me too." Simone said coming up behind Annabelle.

"Stalker much?!" Sam asked laughing at Simone.

"Shut up you ass!" Annabelle hissed at Sam shoving her away from the railing laughing.

"Hi." Annabelle grinned turning to face Simone.

"Hi yourself." Simone replied looking Annabelle over. She was wearing a tank top, a pair of pajama pants, and looked incredibly hot.

Annabelle took another drag off of her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. She noticed Sam watching them from the other balcony and flipped her off before going back inside the hotel room to take a shower before they checked out.

When they got inside, Simone grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. It quickly deepend into a full blown make out session with hands searching each other's bodies before Annabelle pulled back with a laugh.

"I need a shower, babe." Annabelle said placing her hand on Simone's cheek.

"Babe? I think I like that." Simone smiled but didn't let Annabelle go.

"I'm glad. It just sucks I can't say it every day." Annabelle sighed and looked away.

"One more month, and you can say it all you want to and I will be there waiting to hear it." Simone said putting her hand on Annabelle's cheek forcing her to look back again.

"It's gonna be one of the toughest months of my life." Annabelle admitted frowning.

"Well we can make it together." Simone smiled and kissed Annabelle again.

Annabelle finally got to jump in the shower and get ready to check out of the hotel. They all carried their bags and the guitar cases down to the two vehicles and put them in the trunks before going to check out. Annabelle couldn't bear to be separated from Simone for the drive back, but knew it was better for them to remain conspicuous due to Simone still being her teacher.

Sam and Annabelle left first but not before they had shared one last look between them. They drove along listening to the radio for a while before Sam shut it off and looked at her friend.

"You played a dangerous game this year." Sam said referring to Annabelle's affair with Simone.

"I know. I tried to fight it, I swear I did, but my heart won in the end. So much for the conquest I started on." Annabelle agreed looking at her friend thoughtfully.

"So now what?" Sam asked as Annabelle shifted her position in the seat.

"Now we pray no one finds out until I graduate, then we will be together." Annabelle answered with a smile.

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know? I'm so afraid someone is going to find out and Simone loses her job cuz of it." Sam said seriously voicing her concerns.

"Me too, Sam. Me too." Annabelle nodded staring back out the window.

Meanwhile in the other car, Simone was having the same thought and fears that Annabelle and Sam were. She was worried about losing her job and having her reputation ruined.

"Are you happy?" Candace asked placing her hand on her friend's arm.

"Deliriously." Simone replied with a smile.

"Everything else shouldn't matter then." Candace said smiling back at how happy her friend was.

"I'm just afraid of what will happen if anyone finds out." Simone sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you having second thought?" Candace asked worriedly knowing it would crush Annabelle.

"No. I love her and want to be with her. I just don't want to lose my job over this or be labeled some kind of pervert." Simone replied shaking her head.

"The only ones who know what happened are in the two cars that came to San Diego. No one is going to find out." Candace assured her friend who got quiet and stopped speaking.

They arrived back at the house shortly before dark allowing Simone time to drive back to the school. Sam and Annabelle would return the next day, but before she left Simone gave Annabelle a kiss and told her she loved her. Annabelle basked in the glow of affection from Simone and was glad they were finally together.


	21. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter 21 The Truth Shall Set You Free

Annabelle and Sam arrived back at the school before their first class the next morning, barely having time to drop their stuff off, change into their uniforms, and grab their school bags. They said their goodbyes and headed off to class, Sam going to Pre-Calculus and Annabelle Science. Neither was aware of the whispers going on around them. When Sam and Annabelle arrived to their English Literature class it was to find it was cancelled and they were supposed to go to study hall instead. When they got to the study hall, Annabelle happened to spot the newspaper heading everyone was buzzing about. There on the front page of the Los Angeles Tribune was the headline, "Sex and Lies In The California State Senate. Senators Daughter Caught In Student/Teacher Sex Scandal."

"NO!" Annabelle shouted stopping dead in her tracks.

Everyone heard her shout and turned in her direction. Sister Claire made a shushing noise as Annabelle lifted the paper off the rack. There it was in print for God and all creation to see, all the details of Annabelle's encounter with Simone during spring break as told by a "credible source". There was no mention of them being drugged which caused the affair, but there was a nice photo of her dancing with Simone at the beach house.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Annabelle exclaimed sinking into a chair.

"Fucking Lacey!" Sam spat sitting next to Annabelle.

"Where is Simone?" Annabelle asked afraid she already knew the answer.

"She isn't here." a voice behind them said and Catherine walked over.

"She was fired this morning." a new voice said as Kristen came over too.

"NO!" Annabelle shouted again in disbelief.

Sister Claire shushed her again and Sam patter her distraught friend on the back. Catherine and Kristen both sat down at the table and watched as Annabelle broke down in pieces.

"What are you doing here, Cat? Come to gloat?!" Sam demanded glaring at the other girl.

"Believe it or not I'm pissed they fired her. This didn't happen on school property and they used her as an example. Remember when Melony Reynolds got caught with that teacher from St. Paul? Nothing happened to that teacher!" Catherine declared angrily glaring back at Sam.

"This isn't helping anything! Stop fighting!" Kristen said putting her hand between them.

Annabelle sat there and sobbed her eyes out. She couldn't believe it was all out in the open now. Sam hugged her friend and consoled her while she was overcome with grief.

"Mother Immaculata wants to see you." Sister Claire informed Annabelle and returned to her post behind the desk.

"Fucking hell! I don't want to see her!" Annabelle said not budging.

"You gotta go. When she calls you go or you pay the consequences." Sam informed her knowingly.

Annabelle slowly stood up and dried her eyes. She left the study hall and walked to Mother Immaculata's office. Annabelle knocked on the door, and half hoped to find Simone in there when she was told to come in. Annabelle sat across from Mother Immaculata and waited for judgment to be passed.

"Is any of this true?" Mother Immaculata asked setting the paper in front of Annabelle.

"To an extent. There is a lot left out though." Annabelle replied truthfully looking down at the floor.

"This was why detectives were here after spring break wasn't it?" Mother Immaculate realized and sighed. "You have been nothing but trouble since coming to this school! I'm tempted to expel you here and now just to get you to stop causing problems!" Mother Immaculata shouted angrily.

"You can't expel me over this! I wasn't even on campus when this happened!" Annabelle argued back shouting too.

"You have broken school rules left and right since that time which should be enough reason for expulsion. However, your mother has informed me if you are expelled over this, all donations to the school will cease and we really can't afford that. You may stay and graduate, but you are hereby placed on notice. One more sign of trouble making and you are out!" Mother Immaculata informed her and pointed to the door.

Annabelle stood up and left the office. Once outside her grief returned and she started crying again. All the girls were watching her. Sam rushed over and wrapped her up in her arms. Even Kristen, Catherine, and Collins were there for support.

Annabelle's phone rang then, causing her to pull away from the other girls to answer it. It was her mother and she was pissed.

"Annabelle, who did you speak to?!" Olivia Tillman demanded angrily over the phone.

"Me?! You think I did this?!" Annabelle shouted back just as angry.

"Who else could have?!" her mother yelled and raged at the embarrassment this was causing.

"The person who told the cops in the first place, maybe? Look! I'm sorry your disappointed in me again, but an innocent woman lost her job over this bullshit and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Goodbye mother." Annabelle said and hung up her phone.

She slowly made her way back over to the other girls as her phone rang again. Not recognizing the number she figured it was her mother using an aide's cell phone to call her back and rejected the number. The line rang again and this time Annabelle answered it very angry.

"I told you I didn't wanna talk about it anymore!" Annabelle shouted angrily into the phone.

"Hey." the other voice replied softening her tone at once.

"Simone?" Annabelle asked stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah." Simone spoke quietly letting Annabelle know something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Annabelle asked concerned.

"Oh I'm just dandy as a fucking dandelion! I lost my job, my reputation is being dragged through the mud, and my family has disowned me! What could possibly be wrong Annabelle?!" Simone sarcastically replied causing Annabelle to frown.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Annabelle said trying to comfort the love of her life.

"Well it did." Simone replied angrily her voice rising a bit.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you blaming me for this too?!" Annabelle demanded starting to become angry herself.

"I never should have allowed this to happen." Simone stated causing Annabelle's heart to splinter in two.

"What are you saying? Are you backing out now?!" Annabelle demanded more hurt than angry.

"I'm sorry. I think it would be best seeing as how things have pretty much crashed around us." Simone replied as tears streamed down her face.

"Wow! I see your rebound rate has a life expectancy of one day!" Annabelle whistled sarcastically into the phone.

"That's not fair and you know it!" Simone argued wiping her eyes again.

"No! What's not fair is you said you loved me, but you didn't have the fucking balls to back it up!" Annabelle stated as she hung up on the woman of her dreams.


	22. Time For A Change

**A/N**: Only two more chapters to go and this story is completed! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 22 Time For A Change

May was slowly ending and preparations for graduation were under way. Annabelle was once again not speaking to Simone, and as much as it hurt her to not speak to her she was tired of the games. She threw herself back in her work and started keeping more to herself. Sam noticed the change in her friend but didn't really know what to say to her.

The senior class was all buzzing about where they were going after they graduated. Annabelle had filled out several college applications, but had not decided on anything yet. As time ticked by she wondered where all of her plans had gone for the future. She missed Simone and felt weird passing by her classroom every day and her not being there. They spent their time in study hall now that their English Literature class was cancelled indefinitely.

"Have you heard back from Georgetown?" Sam asked as they read their History books and worked on a final exam review paper.

"Yes. I heard from them months ago, but I didn't get the full scholarship I asked for." Annabelle replied with a shrug.

"Your mother is a California State Senator! What are you trying for a scholarship for?!" Sam laughed and shook her head.

"That's why!" Annabelle replied marking her answer on the paper.

"You really want to get away from her don't you?" Sam asked and Annabelle nodded.

"I have my trust fund and money I have saved up over the years that mom doesn't know about, but I don't have to pay for college without a full scholarship." Annabelle explained with a shrug.

"There's still time for something to come up. I wish we were going to the same place though." Sam sighed heavily. She was going to miss her friend.

"Have you decided where yet?" Annabelle asked glancing at her friend for a hint of a decision.

"Yeah. I'm going to Oxford University." Sam replied with a smile.

"Wow! You applied to Oxford too?!" Annabelle exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. I got the acceptance letter yesterday." Sam laughed relieved her friend had picked one place she had that wasn't in the United States.

"Kara got in too. She called me last night and told me." Annabelle sighed disappointed she hadn't been accepted yet.

"Like I said there is still time." Sam said patting her on the arm.

They went back to work on their review paper until it was time to go to their next class. As they got up to head towards the school building Sam looked at Annabelle and said, "She misses you, ya know?"

"I miss her too, but she chose to end it not me." Annabelle replied adjusting the straps on her shoulders.

"She called Candace crying cuz you won't answer her calls." Sam told her wishing she knew how to help.

"I don't want to talk to her. She was very clear she wanted to end it. She said it was over, so let it stay over. I have no desire to play that 'let's be friends even though we can't be together' game." Annabelle explained stopping in front of her classroom. "See you later." she added waving at her friend.

Sam was torn between her best friend's sadness and wanting to help make things right. She mentally kicked herself on the way to Chemistry class because she knew they belonged together.

The day finally ended and Annabelle went to check her mailbox for mail. As she opened the box, a thick manila envelope fell out. It was a University of Oxford envelope. Annabelle gasped and picked it up as Sam walked up to her. Sam grinned and high fived her.

"Open it! Tell me what it says! I can't bare another rejection." Annabelle pleaded clasping her hands together.

"Alright! Let's see here." Sam laughed slitting the envelope open with her finger and taking out a sheet of paper.

"Dear Miss Tillman, the loser," Sam started earning a slap on the arm from Annabelle. "It is my pleasure to inform you of your acceptance into the University of Oxford. Boring, boring, boring, blah, blah, blah…Oh! Here it is! Full scholarship!" Sam exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly.

"I gotta call Candace! She's gonna shit herself when she finds out!" Sam laughed and ran off.

Annabelle sighed, the one person she wanted to tell she wasn't able to even talk to anymore. She sat down on a bench outside of the building and pulled her phone out to dial a number she knew by heart.

"Hey. I got in too." Annabelle said when the line picked up on the other end.

"That's great! But you don't sound too excited about it." Kara congratulated her with a grin.

"I am, I just wish I could share it with her, ya know?" Annabelle sighed and put the envelope in her bag.

"I'm sorry hun. I really am. Why don't you and Sam come out after graduation and take in the sites before school starts? I'm sure my parents won't mind and we can all find jobs to support our habits." Kara laughed which caused Annabelle to smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I gotta go. I'll call you again soon. Bye." Annabelle agreed and hung up.


	23. Graduation Surprise

Chapter 23 Graduation Surprise

The day was finally there as Annabelle woke up that Friday morning. Graduation was upon her at last. She got up to get dressed and saw her dorm mates were already ready. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to shower before putting her dress on. There was a special mass for the senior class with their families, and out of sheer obligation Annabelle's mother showed up for it. Her daughter was graduating, after all.

Annabelle sat with Sam in the last row of seniors that were seated in the church. They both had on black caps and gowns over their dresses, and high heels. Sam hated wearing hers but did so because her sister asked her to since her mom and dad were there. Sam hadn't seen her parents in months, because of living with Candace so it was nice to see them at her graduation.

Father Harris gave his sermon on looking back on the past and using mistakes made to improve yourself for the future. While he talked, Annabelle let her mind drift back to when she first met Simone and the infatuation she had with her. She thought about when she first realized she was in love with Simone, and how hard it had been to hide it. She wished she had said something sooner, maybe they could have had more time together.

"I'm so bored!" Sam whispered to Annabelle under her breath making her smile.

"Shh!" Annabelle stifled her laughter so no one would know they were talking.

"Hurry up! I want out of these shoes!" Sam complained in hushed tones looking at her shoes.

Annabelle bit her finger to keep from laughing but was grateful Sam was making her laugh to cheer her up. Father Harris concluded his sermon and congratulated all the seniors on graduating. Everyone filed out of the church to head for lunch, but Annabelle hung back with Sam. They went to their secret smoke spot one last time to share a final cigarette together before they graduated.

"She isn't coming." Sam said seeing Annabelle glancing around.

"Kinda figured that out already." Annabelle shrugged lighting her cigarette and handing the pack to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better." Sam sighed, lit her cigarette, and took a drag off of it.

"It isn't your fault. Don't worry about it." Annabelle said picking up a blade of grass and lighting it on fire.

"Think you and Simone will get back together one day?" Sam asked curiously as she smoked.

"Who the hell knows?" Annabelle replied grinding her cigarette into the ground.

They went back up to the school and all too soon it was time for the processional march for the seniors. All the girls lined up to walk into the church again to graduate and finish this chapter of their life.

The valedictorian spoke of what the future could bring for them, hopes and dreams that had not been realized yet, and the prospect of changing for a better tomorrow. Then it was time to graduate and get their diplomas. Annabelle lined up behind the other girls in alphabetical order. It took forever for Mother Immaculata to get to the "T"s, but finally her name was called.

"Annabelle Tillman." Mother Immaculata announced as Annabelle walked across the stage. She looked out into the audience and moved her tassel over to the other side and swallowed the bitter pill of disappointment that Simone wasn't there.

Once all the girls received their diplomas, Father Harris released them and they lined back up for the recessional march out of the church. Once outside Annabelle caught up with Sam, Candace and their parents to be congratulated.

"Could you please get me out of her?" Annabelle pleaded with Sam desperately.

"Sure. Let's go get our stuff." Sam nodded and waved to her parents. She would see them later at Candace's house.

The girls went and got their stuff and headed out to Sam's car to pack up and leave high school behind them for good. They arrived at Sam's house and took their stuff inside so they wouldn't have to do it later on that evening.

Annabelle headed towards her room and was about to open the door when Sam came over and stopped her. Sam hugged her friend for a long time and whispered, "Your present's inside." before kissing Annabelle on the cheek.

Annabelle opened the door and saw Simone sitting on the bed waiting for her. Simone smiled at Annabelle as she closed the door and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Annabelle asked quietly staring at her ex.

"I wanted to see you. Congratulations on graduating." Simone smiled and handed Annabelle a gift bag.

Annabelle took the bag and saw it was a book of music sheets and paper for writing down music. Annabelle put the bag down as Simone stepped closer to her. Simone reached out and touched Annabelle's arm pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't unexpected, but it wasn't welcome either. Simone noticed Annabelle's reluctance to respond and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Simone asked cupping Annabelle's face.

"I can't." Annabelle replied disentangling herself from Simone's grip. "I'm leaving for Europe in 2 weeks. I was accepted to Oxford University with a full scholarship." Annabelle said as tears started to fall down her face.

"I see." Simone said sadly. "Can I see you again before you leave?" Simone asked as Annabelle moved away from her.

"When I needed you, you weren't there. It's too hard to be around you knowing it will end again as soon as it starts. This is our final goodbye." Annabelle replied not watching as Simone left the room and shut the door behind her.

Annabelle walked over to the bag and opened it, tears falling from her eyes. She opened the music book and a piece of paper fell out. It was her song she wrote about Simone. In tiny writing at the bottom was scrawled a note, "It was for me too."


	24. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Chapter 24 Leaving On A Jet Plane

Annabelle and Sam got out of the cab that had carried them to LAX for their flight overseas. Sam couldn't handle asking Candace to take them and having a teary goodbye with her sister. They wheeled their luggage to check in and stood in line waiting for their turn. Annabelle looked around the airport and saw how busy it was at this time of the morning. Sam turned around to look at her and patted her on the arm.

"Feels weird leaving all you know behind doesn't it?" Sam asked fiddling with her carryon bag strap.

"A little." Annabelle admitted still watching people.

"Kara is gonna meet us at the airport right?" Sam asked as they inched closer to checking in.

"Yeah. We'll stay with them until school starts, then move into the dorm." Annabelle replied turning to look at Sam.

They reach the front of the line, checked their bags in, and went to find their gate. As they sat there waiting, Annabelle read an article in the paper that had appeared the day before.

"Moment Of Truth: What Really Happened That Night". Annabelle had asked the same reporter who had broken the story about her affair with Simone to interview her for her side of the story. In the interview she had made it clear that Lacey Addams was to blame for the whole thing since she had spiked their drinks with roofies. She had also declared that she felt it was "cruel and unusual punishment to blame one party when two consenting people were involved." She voiced her anger at the school for firing Simone and railroading her for something that wasn't her fault. She told the interviewer that anyone who shunned Simone was a hypocrite and should be ashamed of themselves.

The interview had drawn a lot of attention and people stared at Annabelle wherever she went. Annabelle ignored them and went about her business as usual. The article seemed to give her mother a boost in ratings too once people found out there was no scandal.

"You're a celebrity again!" Sam said with a laugh nudging Annabelle on the arm.

"Big deal." Annabelle shrugged not looking at anyone.

"I'm still waiting on that autograph, ya know?!" Sam teased her and laughed uproariously.

Annabelle reached into her bag, grabbed a pen, and uncapped it. She wrestled with Sam until she had her pinned down, then signed her name in Sharpie on Sam's forehead. Sam moved away from Annabelle and grabbed a mirror from her bag to see what Annabelle had done.

"You bitch!" Sam laughed looking at the backwards signature in the mirror.

"You asked for it." Annabelle shrugged smugly.

"There you two are!" a voice behind them exclaimed rushing over.

They turned and saw Candace and Simone rushing towards them. Annabelle wasn't happy to see Simone there. She turned back around and reread the article again.

Candace came around the seat and pulled both girls into a huge hug. She was going to miss them tremendously. Candace started crying on Sam's shoulder, so Annabelle left the embrace so the sisters could hug.

"Why do you have Sharpie on your forehead?" Candace asked Sam with a laugh drying her eyes.

"She asked for my autograph." Annabelle shrugged. "It's almost time to board. I will give you guys some time alone." Annabelle added grabbing her carryon bag and starting to walk away.

"Annabelle," Simone started but was cut off.

"Don't. I already said my goodbyes to you." Annabelle muttered quietly and turned to go. Her feet refused to budge, to move on. Suddenly she was in front of Simone kissing her in front of everyone, not caring who saw it. She conveyed everything she was feeling into that kiss. All the love, longing, pain, and heartache she was feeling at that moment. Annabelle stopped the kiss and finally got her feet to cooperate so she could walk away.

Their flight was called to board then and Sam ran to catch up with Annabelle's retreating figure, grabbing her own carryon bag as she went. Candace and Simone watched them until they had gone into the tunnel connecting to the plane then stood at the window and watched it fly away.

**A/N**: "Leaving On A Jet Plane" is by John Denver


End file.
